


Why is Kageyama So Popular?, A research done by Hinata Shouyou

by jinasty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Time-Line, Slow Burn, Smitten Kageyama Tobio, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinasty/pseuds/jinasty
Summary: Kageyama é popular. Hinata quer saber porquê.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 8





	1. Kageyama Tobio é charmoso

— Diz aqui que se seu coração perder uma batida só, você está fora. Mais do que isso, tá no jogo.

Hinata olhou para o outro lado da sala, com a boca cheia, e sentiu suas sobrancelhas arqueando. Uma revista de adolescente? O coração parando de bater? Quando foi que isso virou moda?

— Então, quando você viu o Kageyama! Quantas batidas seu coração pulou?

Ele engasgou em sua comida, engolindo tudo antes de fazer cara feia. Sério? Kageyama, de qualquer outra pessoa?

Hinata assistiu ao que umas das meninas corou vermelho vivo, e se escondeu atrás de seu cabelo.

— Três, eu acho...

O grupo de amigas compartilhou alguns suspiros surpresos e começaram a sussurrar entre elas, provavelmente não querendo que caras como Hinata as escutassem.

Ele se irritou. O que era tão bom sobre Kageyama, de qualquer forma?

...

Não têm nada de bom sobre Kageyama, Hinata concluiu. Ele pensou sobre durante uma aula inteira e até levou bronca por não saber uma resposta, distraído em sua própria cabeça. Nesse espírito, Hinata não gostou da conclusão que chegara.

Então, por que ele era tão popular? O que sobre seu rosto feio e sua personalidade ainda pior que as garotas gostavam tanto?

Hinata praticamente mastigou parte do cérebro, amassando a bola em suas mãos.

Não demorou muito para que Kageyama o percebesse encarando o teto no meio da quadra e andasse até ele, segurando em seu pescoço e empurrando sua cabeça para baixo.

— Chega de dormir acordado. — Kageyama mandou.

Hinata quase gritou, imediatamente tentando puxar as mãos de Kageyama, falhando em separar o contato.

— Me solta! — Ele piou.

Depois, Hinata quase caiu no chão. Ele assistiu, com uma careta em seus lábios, ao que Kageyama mandou a bola para o outro lado da quadra, como se ele fosse um cachorrinho animado que correria atrás dela.

Ele resmungou e, que surpresa, foi atrás.

Hinata não entendia, e se convenceu em descobrir porquê Kageyama era tão popular.

...

Hinata encarava, ajoelhado no chão, novamente, com uma bola nas mãos.

Charmoso? Ele se perguntou. Kageyama era qualquer coisa mas charmoso, todo olhos puxados e voz grave.

Mas também, Hinata não entendia o charme de garotos em geral. Mais do que só Kageyama, o que as meninas gostam em meninos?

Mãos grosseiras? Corpos grandes e musculosos? Vozes grossas e o vibrar quando eles falam? Ah. Hinata fez uma careta.

Ele pensou, por um segundo, que ele não necessariamente precisava ser uma garota para saber o que era bonito. Ou que, bom; como mencionado previamente, talvez meninos também podiam fazer seu coração pular.

Hinata encarou um pouco mais ao que Kageyama se inclinou para ajustar seus sapatos, os batendo no chão algumas vezes, seu corpo se movendo suavemente.

Ah, ele pensou de novo. Certo, Kageyama é um cara bonito. Mas charmoso! Hinata não tinha certeza se charme era algo que Kageyama tinha.

Hinata suspirou, quase batendo a testa nos joelhos. Então, ele deixou sua boca tocar o gelado da bola em suas mãos, se acalmando, e pensando. Lê-se se acalmando, e não pensando nem um pouco.

Ele assistiu Kageyama pular duas vezes, aquecendo-se para o que provavelmente seria mais um treino brutal. Hinata grunhiu e meditou o que seria uma receita para o fim do mundo. Que se exploda, que tudo se exploda!

— Kageyama-kun! — Ele começou, soando mais zombeteiro do que necessário.

Ele usou uma mão para bater em suas costas, pulando dois passos para trás quando Kageyama virou para fazer cara feia para ele.

— O quê? — Ele cuspiu, o tênis chiando com o movimento brusco.

Hinata agradeceu a Deus por eles ainda não terem começado. Ele abriu um sorrisinho.

— Você, — Ele começou de novo, se inclinando de um lado para o outro — Quer assistir um filme comigo?

Kageyama olhou para o outro lado e passou a alongar os braços.

— Não. — Ele disse.

Hinata deixou escapar uma risada surpresa. Ele não é nem um pouquinho fofo.

— Vamos lá! — Ele exclamou — Nem se for sobre vôlei?

Kageyama virou para ele mais uma vez, ainda se alongando, e franziu as sobrancelhas.

Hinata forçou um sorriso maior.

...

Kageyama é um idiota enorme. Ele chegou mais cedo, estava arrumadinho e bonito. Se Hinata não tivesse certeza que não era o caso, ele até diria que o cabelo de Kageyama estava mais brilhoso que no dia anterior.

— Ei!

Claro, ele não o contou sobre. Kageyama o encarou enquanto ele acenava, e quase teve dificuldade em parar de se escorar na parede quando Hinata se aproximou com alguns pulinhos.

Com as mãos nos bolsos, Kageyama olhou para ele um pouco mais antes de desviar os olhos para o céu.

Hinata se perguntou se ele estava fazendo aquela cara melancólica de propósito. Ele quase não deixou as mãos voltarem para os lados de seu corpo enquanto ele encarava de volta.

— Cachorros conseguem jogar vôlei?

Não um "ei!" de volta. Nem um oi. Nem um bom dia, ou um "tá atrasado!".

Hinata se colocou para pensar.

— Talvez, se tentarem muito?

Kageyama fechou os olhos antes de o olhar novamente.

— Não, huh?

Hinata abriu um sorrisinho. Marley e eu mas com vôlei.

Uma risada engasgada depois, Hinata passou a puxar Kageyama pela manga da blusa.

— Vamos lá, vamos lá!

Eles deixaram para trás um pôster de filme que Kageyama estava inclinado sobre, um menino agachado ao chão do lado de um cachorro, segurando uma bola de vôlei.

...

O filme foi um lixo. Hinata limpou as lágrimas em suas bochechas antes de olhar para Kageyama, e vendo as mesmas marcas no rosto dele também. Ele abriu um sorriso.

— Você adotaria um animalzinho, tipo, algum dia? — Hinata perguntou.

Kageyama o olhou e deu de ombros.

— Eu acho que animais não gostam muito de mim. — Ele respondeu, e alguma coisa sobre sua voz fez o estômago de Hinata revirar. Seja culpa do filme ou não, mas Kageyama continuou falando — Eu gosto de animais pequenos e fofos, eu acho. Mas, é, infelizmente, eles não gostam muito de mim.

Hinata parou de andar, de repente percebendo algo. Ele sentiu o rosto esquentar e, encarando Kageyama, percebeu que não foi o único que pensou na frase em outro sentido.

— Ah. — Ele zombou — Eu não particularmente gosto de você.

Hinata sentiu seu sangue ferver nas bochechas.

— Você é o gigante! Você é o problema! — Ele exclamou — Eu não sou pequeno, você que é anormalmente alto!

Kageyama tinha um sorrisinho em sua boca nesse momento. Não um sorriso doce, gentil como Hinata esperava. Mas um provocativo, um tipo de sorriso quase assustador.

Ele se sentiu como um idiota por ter o coração batendo mais rápido pela visão.

— Eu não lembro de ter dito nada sobre?

Hinata sorriu também.

— Cala a boca. — Ele disse, com toda a irritação falsa que conseguiu projetar. — E limpa suas lágrimas! Isso é tão embaraçoso.

Kageyama o fez imediatamente, esfregando seu braço inteiro no rosto, e Hinata teve de se segurar nas paredes para não cair enquanto dava risada.

★

Dessa vez, Hinata estava tentando fazer com que Kageyama assistisse um DVD com ele. Mas, não tão sutilmente, já que o suspiro cansado de Kageyama é prova o suficiente para Hinata perceber que fora descoberto.

— Cala a boca. — Kageyama disse, mesmo que Hinata não tivesse aberto a boca — É como se sua cabeça fosse explodir do tanto que você pensa um dia.

Hinata deu uma pausa. Como ele sabia?

— Okay. Para o que quer que você vá falar. — Kageyama disse, indiferente — Agora vai limpar.

Hinata saltitou até o outro lado da quadra.

— Vá limpar! — Kageyama exclamou.

— Eu ouvi da primeira vez! — Hinata o olhou e franziu as sobrancelhas — Eu consigo limpar a quadra toda duas vezes enquanto você limpa só metade.

Kageyama estreitou os olhos para Hinata.

— Vamos ver.

O sorriso foi mutual.

...

— Ah, To-chan! Você já está em casa!

Hinata quase riu com a careta de Kageyama mas se conseguiu segurar, sabendo bem do perigo de ser chutado para fora no momento que ele abrisse a boca. Ele resolveu quietamente tirar os sapatos.

Ele levantou o olhar quando nada seguiu a voz animada da irmã de Kageyama e procurou uma razão pelo silêncio.

Nada. As sobrancelhas dela estavam quase na raiz de seus cabelos e o sorriso, convencido e quase maldoso. Uau. Eles eram parecidos.

Kageyama suspirou depois de um tempo e deu um passo a frente.

— Miwa-ane, — Kageyama passou a falar, devagar — Você também está em casa.

O sorriso de Miwa cresceu e a careta no rosto de Kageyama também. Hinata não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo.

Ela trouxe a mão dela para o peito, nesse tipo de atuação que Hinata reconhecia em Kageyama.

— Ah, fez tanto tempo que não me chamam assim! — Ela exclamou.

Hinata não teve tempo de processar o significado da frase. Em um segundo, ele estava encarando o rosto de Miwa. No outro, Kageyama estava o puxando escadas acima.

Miwa acenava enquanto ele estava sendo levado para o abismo.

— O que foi isso? — Ele resmungou, quando eles estavam no quarto de Kageyama.

Kageyama suspirou. Mais uma vez!

— Não pergunte.

Hinata sorriu, mas não perguntou.

...

— Miwa não é cabeleireira?

Kageyama assentiu sem prestar muita atenção.

— Por que sua franja é longa, então?

Kageyama resmungou sem o olhar, novamente.

— Me disseram que meus olhos dão medo.

Hinata travou de onde ele estava. Dizer que ele quase caiu da cama não é exagero.

Kageyama se virou para ele, alarmado, e assistiu enquanto Hinaya se embolava com suas mãos e palavras.

— Mas! Você é! Você é você! — Hinata gaguejou, meio gritado — Você não é, tipo, bonitão ou alguma coisa assim!

Kageyama encarou, e encarou um pouco mais até decidir olhar para o outro lado, orelhas vermelhas, sobrancelhas franzidas.

— Foi uma piada.

Hinata encarou também.

— Huh?

Kageyama olhou de volta para ele, expressão de volta ao normal, calmo e sereno. Mas seriamente cor-de-rosa.

— O que eu disse foi uma piada. — Ele repetiu e se virou para a televisão — E, de qualquer forma, não é você que sempre diz que meus olhos dão medo?

Hinata não conseguia respirar. Ele estava queimando da cabeça aos pés.

— Você ainda não consegue perceber quando eu tô sério e quando não?

Kageyama limpou a garganta.

— Claro.

Jesus Cristo.

Que Kageyama fizesse uma piada já era uma surpresa. Mas que essa fosse a primeira reação de Hinata era ainda pior.

Hinata colocou as mãos no rosto, se sentindo imensamente envergonhado. Ele tinha sorte que Kageyama não pareceu notar, continuando a falar.

— Miwa-neechan parou de jogar vôlei porque ela não quis cortar o cabelo. Então, essa é uma das respostas.

... Neechan?

Hinata resolveu não comentar sobre. Senão, vergonha não seria a única razão de sua morte.

...

— Eu conseguiria fazer todos esses movimentos um bilhão de vezes melhor que você.

— Cala a boca. — Kageyama pareceu pensar — Vamos tentar.

...

Eles passaram um pouco mais que quatro horas fazendo passes lá fora.

★

Hinata, agora, não consegue parar de olhar para a curva mal-humorada nos lábios de Kageyama. Ele a acha super irritante.


	2. Kageyama Tobio é sensível (e tem medo de trovão)

É quando Kageyama é chamado no meio do corredor que Hinata começa a se preocupar. Dias dos namorados está lá, batendo na porta de todos mas na dele, e Hinata já está cansado de todos os assobios e o corar e todas as confissões que viu naquele dia.

Era ainda o horário do almoço. O almoço, que Kageyama engoliu apressado junto de Hinata para que eles pudessem jogar vôlei lá fora.

Mas, lá estava ele, parado em frente a porta, assistindo Kageyama se virar e olhar para quem quer que tivesse o chamado.

— Kageyama-kun! — A voz exclamou novamente.

Hinata não conseguia ver o rosto da menina de onde ele estava, sua franja e rabo de cavalo uma bagunça depois da curta corrida até, bom, Kageyama.

Olhando para o grupo de meninas alguns passos atrás deles, Hinata percebeu que elas provavelmente estavam esperando por um tempo.

... E que ele era o culpado da espera.

Hinata fez uma careta e olhou para o outro lado. Para o chão, talvez. Ou as janelas!

Lê-se, ele tentou. Assim que a menina começou a falar de novo, Hinata levantou o olhar, não vendo nada mudar sobre a pose relaxada de Kageyama.

— Por favor, — Ela começou, meio distraída com o rosto de Kageyama. Honestamente, Hinata não a culpava — Por favor, aceite isso!

Uau.

Claro, não era a primeira vez que Hinata via a clássica confissão de dias dos namorados mas nunca tão perto dele.

No fundamental, nenhum de seus amigos eram populares ou coisa do tipo. Hinata nunca os escutou conversar sobre namorar, ou sobre ter recebido uma confissão.

Não era nem a primeira vez que ele via Kageyama recebendo uma confissão, mesmo fora do dia dos namorados. Não tinha nada de diferente.

Então por quê parecia que tinha?

Hinata assistiu ao que Kageyama tirou suas duas mãos do bolso e as levantou cuidadosamente, como se estivesse recebendo um presente formal.

— Obrigado. — Ele disse.

Alguma coisa clicou na cabeça de Hinata. Ele estava com ciúmes? De quem? Não era como se ele conhecesse a menina.

Então... Não, não fazia sentido.

Parecendo perceber a bagunça que seu rabo de cavalo tinha virado, a menina soltou um suspiro surpreso e levou ambas as mãos para a cabeça, congelando sobre o olhar de Kageyama.

Hinata não conseguia vê-lo mas algo de diferente deve ter acontecido, pelo jeito que a menina virou um tom engraçado de vermelho.

Hinata pulou de surpresa quando ela exclamou algumas palavras emboladas — Obrigada! — e saiu correndo pelas escadas, sendo seguida pelo grupo de amigas.

Kageyama continuou encarando, como ele tinha costume. Depois, ele se virou para Hinata com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

— O que foi isso? — Ele perguntou.

Hinata deu de ombros. Muito bonito para seu próprio bem, aparentemente.

— Você a assustou. — Hinata disse ao invés de sua confissão embaraçosa.

Kageyama estalou a língua no céu da boca e se virou de novo, empurrando suas mãos no bolso junto com a pequena caixa que ele tinha acabado de receber.

Hinata estava quase bravo sobre quão calmamente ele passou a andar até lá fora, como se ele não tivesse sido metade confessado e a menina não tivesse tido um ataque de pânico por causa dele.

Mais uma vez, ele ficou quieto. Ele não queria ouvir sobre quão facilmente ele a rejeitaria também.

Quão gentil seria enquanto pedindo desculpas, se curvando e sorrindo e fazendo uma menina desmaiar com sua beleza.

Hinata não sabia porque estava tão irritado.

...

Kageyama estava sentado ao seu lado na escada, anos depois do treino ter acabado, suor escorrendo de sua franja. Hinata não conseguia tirar os olhos dele.

Ele se forçou a tirar.

— Minha mãe te convidou pra ir tomar sorvete.

Minha mãe, claro, era código para ele mesmo. Hinata não sabia se isso era algo que Kageyama ia perceber e, em poucos segundos, pensou que podia ter escolhido palavras melhores.

Kageyama não o olhou quando o respondeu.

— Quem?

Hinata quase engasgou com sua própria saliva.

— Er, — Ele disse — Nós.

Kageyama se virou para ele e levantou uma sobrancelha, a cabeça ainda virada, braços ainda apoiados nos joelhos.

Hinata o olhou e imediatamente encarou suas mãos, não conseguindo se impedir de virar e encarar a testa branca de Kageyama.

— E bolo, talvez. — Ele adicionou, um segundo tarde demais — E, lição de casa. Pra, pra limpar nossa imagem.

Kageyama passou a olhar para o chão, fechando os olhos um segundo depois e respirando o ar frio.

Hinata imaginou que Kageyama tivesse simplesmente ignorado sua piada, ao invés de não entendê-la.

— Você realmente gosta de mim, huh?

Hinata pulou para seus pés ao mesmo tempo do engasgo em sua garganta.

— Não se dê tanto crédito assim!

Kageyama o olhou com uma expressão engraçada em seu rosto.

Silêncio. Certamente uma tática magnífica.

Hinata suspirou, sabendo que deveria ter calado a boca antes. Mas, bom, tarde demais.

— Então, — Hinata disse, sentindo como se estivesse manipulando a si mesmo — Sorvete?

Hinata se sente zumbir um pouco ao assistir Kageyama se levantar, como o barulho de uma antena de televisão.

Kageyama, percebendo que sua existência não era resposta suficiente, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e encarou o mais distante de Hinata possível.

— Okay.

...

Natsu encarava Kageyama como se ele tivesse crescido três cabeças ao que ele tirava um livro da bolsa e o colocava sobre a mesa, uma colher na boca.

Hinata não podia culpá-la.

Ele mesmo encarava Kageyama enquanto ele olhava para o livro, do outro lado da mesa, comendo bolo silenciosamente depois dos dois potes de sorvete que Hinata tinha empurrado para ele.

Kageyama, mesmo que quieto e envergonhado, era o mais respeitoso possível, algo que Hinata não estava realmente esperando por. Suas bochechas ainda estavam vermelhas por conta do abraço apertado que a mãe de Hinata havia o dado, e do banho que ela o empurrou depois do longo treino ser mencionado.

Hinata deu risada ao ver como sua calça ficara curta em Kageyama, mas logo ficou envergonhado com o suporto amigo em suas roupas.

Natsu se levantou bruscamente, correndo para a cozinha para um provável quarto pote de sorvete em sua tigela de gato.

Hinata quase deu risada com as vacas na tigela de Kageyama mas parou cedo quando Kageyama levantou o olhar, encarando a colher em sua boca antes de levantar as sobrancelhas para suas bochechas cor-de-rosa.

Eles dois tiraram a colher da boca ao mesmo tempo.

— Nós podíamos, — Hinata começou, olhando para o computador no canto da sala.

Kageyama também olhou, e voltou a encarar Hinata.

— Isso é trapaça. — Kageyama piou quase que imediatamente — Vamos.

Hinata abriu um sorrisinho, se levantando e correndo para o computador, mesmo deixando Kageyama tomar a cadeira para ele mesmo assim.

Ele olhou por cima dos ombros, pensando se importava se eles fossem pegos ou não.

— Quê isso? — Kageyama perguntou — Segurador de copo?

Hinata, orgulhoso do que veria em seguida, se inclinou sobre a cadeira e olhou para onde Kageyama estava apontado.

— Abre. — Ele disse.

Kageyama clicou no ícone e esperou três segundos, antes de olhar para baixo e ver o porta-CD abrindo, ficando preso em seu joelho.

Hinata o encarou junto com Kageyama, um único suspiro presumidamente uma risada, e assistiu ao que ele o colocou de volta com a perna.

— Que idiota. — Kageyama disse — Me manda depois.

Hinata se inclinou um pouco mais sobre a cadeira.

— Tá bom.

...

Natsu começou a chorar quando já estava escuro lá fora, com uma bochecha pressionada ao tapete ao lado de Hinata. Kageyama, mais uma vez, estava um tanto cor-de-rosa.

— Eu não quero crescer. — Ela disse — Eu não sei cozinhar e móveis são caros.

Hinata abriu um sorrisinho. Kageyama se tornou meio roxo.

— Não é verdade, você sabe fazer torrada.

Natsu fungou.

— Só torrada.

Kageyama estava agora vermelho. Hinata não conseguia parar de encará-lo. Quando ele abriu a boca, Hinata negou com a cabeça e o olhar feio de Kageyama pareceu menos agressivo que o normal.

— Vai dormir, Natsu. Você não precisa crescer.

Natsu fungou mais uma vez.

— Você não sabe mentir.

Hinata já sabia sobre então ficou quieto. Natsu o olhou e se sentou no tapete, resolvendo encarar Kageyama.

Kageyama levantou o olhar de seu caderno, pensando que a conversa tinha acabado. Hinata abriu um sorrisinho e viu o rosto dele virar uma careta.

— Kageyama? — Ele tentou.

Kageyama olhou de volta para o seu caderno e pareceu pensar um pouco, estilosamente corado.

— Eu só sei fazer torrada também. — Ele disse, murmurado.

Hinata não tinha certeza se era verdade ou não mas aquilo parecia ter sido o suficiente para satisfazer Natsu, que abriu um sorriso e se jogou no tapete, pronta para dormir.

Kageyama a olhou, intrigado.

Hinata se sentiu meio idiota por pensar que ele foi fofo.

...

Kageyama o enviou para foto de uma caneca no porta-CD do computador de casa algumas horas depois, e Hinata teve dificuldade rindo baixo.

★

Kageyama teve a decência se ficar envergonhado dessa vez, ao que um grupo de meninas o encurralava do lado de fora do ginásio.

Hinata pensou que poderia dar tudo certo dessa vez. Com um tique nervoso em suas sobrancelhas, é claro.

...

— Miwa?

Hinata encarou as costas de Kageyama com uma sobrancelha franzida. Quem?

Então foi exatamente o que ele disse.

— Quem?

Kageyama o olhou antes de voltar a encarar seu celular.

— Onee-chan— Ele parou abruptamente e cobriu sua boca com a mão, percebendo o que estava prestes a dizer.

Hinata se sentiu sorrir um pouco. Kageyama limpou a garganta.

— Minha irmã tá ligando.

— Irmã?

Hinata perguntava para ver se Kageyama deixaria algo mais escapar. Sua pergunta, no entanto, passou sem resposta ao que Kageyama atendeu a ligação e virou de costas para Hinata mais uma vez, empurrando o celular firme em sua orelha. Ela quase ficou branca.

Hinata encarou Kageyama enquanto ele falava, tentando o seu melhor em não ouvir e ouvir tudo da conversa.

Ele quase pulou para trás quando Kageyama se virou e se inclinou para a sua mochila quase roboticamente, enfiando o celular no bolso da frente.

— Então?

Kageyama começou a trocar de roupa e Hinata, tendo nenhuma outra opção — Pois, claro, ele não tinha nenhuma outra opção —, o encarou enquanto ele o fazia.

— Vai ter uma tempestade hoje.

Hinata franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Mas já tá chovendo.

Kageyama o olhou, os olhos mais azuis que o normal.

— É. — Ele disse.

Sua expressão, no entanto, estava pior que antes.

Hinata encarou o enorme nove na camisa dele antes da mesma ser jogada no armário, respirou fundo, e imaginou que talvez estivesse certo.

...

— Vamos lá! — Ele gritou.

Ele se sentia nervoso. Ah, tão nervoso. Mais um raio fez barulho na distância, brilhando claro contra os lados de seus olhos.

Hinata olhou para trás, chuva escorrendo em seu rosto, e ele viu. Ele viu o azul assustado nos olhos de Kageyama, o tremer de seus olhos quando ele olhou de volta para Hinata, e rapidamente se recompôs.

Ele assistiu ao que Kageyama abaixou a cabeça, expressão séria, e começou a pedalar de novo, devagar, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Hinata não tinha certeza do que seu rosto significava quando o passou, e se irritou por não se mover rápido o bastante para o pará-lo.

— Não devíamos parar. — Hinata ouviu-o dizer — Minha casa?

Ele segurou a bicicleta de Kageyama com um punho pequeno quando estava perto o suficiente, de qualquer forma.

Hinata abriu um sorrisinho, sentindo como se não devesse.

— Tá com medo?

Ele queria uma reação. Uma cara feia, talvez. Um soco, um chute. Alguma coisa.

Mas Kageyama só o encarou com uma cara meio cansada. Ele bateu na mão de Hinata e continuou pedalando, encharcado.

Hinata estava encharcado também, e ele percebeu que não era essa a razão para o humor azedo de Kageyama.

Com seu coração batendo forte, ele acelerou seu pedalo até quase bater de frente em Kageyama na porta da casa dele.

...

— Seus pais não estão em casa? — Hinata perguntou.

Por favor, estejam em casa, estejam em casa. Assistindo Kageyama tirar seus sapatos e os jogar de qualquer jeito ao lado, ele percebem que eles não estavam.

— Não. — Kageyama disse — Não que eu saiba.

Hinata rapidamente tirou seus próprios sapatos e deu um passo, seguindo Kageyama pelas escadas como se fosse a primeira vez, mesmo que não fosse.

— E sua irmã? — Ele perguntou de novo.

Kageyama mal esperou para responder.

— Onee— Mas se cortou curto mais uma vez — Miwa-ane não mora mais com a gente.

Ah, Hinata percebeu. Então era sobre isso que aquilo era.

Onee-chan, huh?

Hinata respirou fundo quando eles pararam em frente a porta do quarto de Kageyama.

— Você pode falar onee-chan, sabia?

Kageyama fez uma careta e Hinata se sentiu esquisitamente orgulhoso por aquilo.

— Cala a boca.

...

— Pensando sobre, a gente nunca tá junto fora do vôlei.

Kageyama o olhou antes de tirar a camisa, puxando-a pela cabeça.

— O que você chama isso, então?

Hinata abriu um sorrisinho.

— Um acidente relacionado a chuva! — Ele disse, levantando um dedo, dando seu melhor numa voz jornalistica.

Kageyama jogou um calça seca nela e Hinata o agradeceu, enquanto abafado pelo tecido.

— Que idiota.

Hinata deixou sua calça molhada cair no chão.

— Mas eu não tô errado. — Ele disse, lutando para colocar as calça — A gente conversa sobre outras coisas?

Kageyama passou a mão por seu cabelo molhado, antes de cruzar o quarto e puxar uma toalha de sua cadeira.

— Sobre como você é ruim.

Hinata jogou uma meia molhada nele. Kageyama fez cara feia para ela.

— Não foi isso que eu quis dizer e você sabe. — Hinata resmungou, impaciente com a outra meia presa no tornozelo.

Kageyama negou com a cabeça e se inclinou sobre sua escrivaninha, deixando a toalha descansar em seu ombro.

— Quer dizer, isso não é tudo? — Kageyama disse — Se não estamos falando sobre ou jogando vôlei, estamos nos xingando ou competindo.

Hinata o olhou.

— Ah.

Kageyama revirou os olhos.

— Eu acho que competir conta?

Hinata o assistiu assentir e ouviu um bufar, como se ele não tivesse coragem de dar risadas, quando se inclinou para lutar com a meia encharcada ainda presa em seu pé.

— Obviamente. Enquanto eu ainda estiver ganhando.

Hinata arregalou os olhos e se ajeitou quase imediatamente.

— Babaca! — Ele exclamou — Tá trinta pra vinte e sete! Eu tô quase lá!

Kageyama encarou suas unhas, um sorrisinho em seus lábios. Quando Hinata abriu a boca para gritar alguma coisa de novo, um raio fez barulho do lado de fora.

Kageyama virou a cabeça para olhar a janela quase que automaticamente.

— Esse... — Hinata começou — Não pareceu ter sido aqui perto?

Kageyama não tirou o olhar da chuva quando respondeu Hinata.

— Não seja idiota. Não estamos nas montanhas.

Hinata, sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo, andou até Kageyama e agarrou a frente da camisa dele, quase tropeçando com a cara de tacho dele.

— O quê? — Kageyama perguntou.

Hinata quase engasgou.

— Você tem medo de trovões! — Ele exclamou.

Kageyama encarou o rosto dele pelo o que pareceu uma década, antes de levantar uma mão e encostar no topo de sua cabeça, como se fosse empurrá-la como sempre fazia. No entanto, ele parou e trouxe a mão de volta para o bolso da calça.

Hinata se sentiu envergonhado com o tanto que estava se acostumando com ele.

— Não. — Kageyama disse, apenas, como se também não tivesse coragem de negar — Para de se preocupar com coisas assim.

Mas Hinata viu. Ele tava vendo! O jeito que Kageyama estava agindo desde a ligação de Miwa, desde que saíram do colégio e a chuva começou.

Mesmo com a expressão séria, Hinata conseguia ver. De alguma forma.

Por isso, ele não conseguiu segurar um sorriso meio bobo, percebendo que, talvez, isso era algo que ninguém além dele sabia.

Kageyama suspirou e olhou para Hinata, com os ombros erguidos quase nas orelhas.

— Bem, venha olhar em volta, então. — Ele disse — Eu acho que você vai explodir com essa sua excitação esquisita.

Hinata seguiu Kageyama escada abaixo, pulando a cada passo.

...

— Você sabe tocar o piano? — Hinata perguntou, andando em volta com as braços em suas costas, nunca tirando os olhos de Kageyama.

Kageyama olhou para o lado e encarou o piano, levantando uma mão para passar os dedos sobre as teclas.

— Um pouco. — Ele disse — Eu costumava tocar quando era menor.

Ele levantou o olhar e revirou os olhos quando viu a expressão pasma de Hinata.

— Não fique tão surpreso.

Hinata engoliu em seco, escolhendo silenciosamente limpar suas mãos suadas ao invés de responder algo meio salgado.

— Toca alguma coisa?

Hinata se sentiu quase desmaiando logo ali quando Kageyama abriu esse sorrisinho, encarando o piano com o que parecia ser um pouquinho mais do que afeição lisa.

— Não. — Ele disse, baixinho — Mas você pode tentar.

Hinata negou imediatamente.

— Eu não sei como!

Kageyama o olhou, sorriso ainda no rosto, seus olhos pequenos e gentis. Hinata se sentiu corando um pouco.

— Não é esse o motivo? — Ele disse — Vai lá.

Hinata, apesar do conflito em sua cabeça, não conseguiu recusar, alguma coisa sobre o jeito lento que Kageyama estava falando o fazendo querer obedecer.

— Agora o quê? — Hinata perguntou, mais nervoso que todos os infernos.

Ele sentiu Kageyama em pé atrás dele, todo respiração calma e pés agitados.

— Tenta alguma coisa. Sei lá, Twinkle Star?

Hinata quase deu risada, resolvendo encarar as telas embaixo de seus dedos até que Kageyama percebesse que ele realmente não tinha ideia do que fazer.

Ele pareceu receber a mensagem rapidamente. Hinata não moveu um músculo enquanto ouvia Kageyama andar até o outro lado e inclinar uma mão até o piano, tocando algumas teclas.

— Estaria por aqui, na sua direita. Tenta achar a nota certa.

Hinata tinha quase certeza que Kageyama estava zoando com ele mas, com toda a honestidade, ele não conseguia se fazer ligar. Ele se sentia meio feliz, embaraçosamente, sobre tê-lo alí, o assistindo e falando com ele e só com ele.

...

No próximo dia, Kageyama pareceu absolutamente em pânico enquanto rejeitava mais uma menina, com ombros que eram tão largos quando eram vistos de costas e olhos que brilhavam mais que o sol. Ou algo assim.

Dessa vez, ele adicionou uma desculpa.

— Eu tenho uma pessoa que eu gosto, me desculpe.

Hinata não tinha certeza das razões pelas quais ele ficou tão irritado com aquilo.


	3. As vezes, Hinata vê Kageyama Tobio como um cara meio fofo

— Então, — Hinata começou, se sentindo estranhamente nervoso, alongando suas palavras — Por quê a gente não vai no parque?

Kageyama esperou sua caixa de leite cair na máquina de bebidas para olhar Hinata, que ainda estava agachado no chão.

— O quê? — Ele perguntou.

Hinata olhou para o outro lado, como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Kageyama franziu uma sobrancelha.

— Eu tô te chamando pra ir no parque comigo.

Kageyama encarou, antes de puxar sua caixa de leite da máquina e levantar.

— Eu entendi isso, idiota. — Ele disse — Eu quis dizer, por quê?

Hinata cruzou os braços.

— ... Por quê? Uh, porque. Porque, — Hinata, sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem, não tendo certeza do que ia dizer — A gente podia jogar? E, você sabe.

Kageyama deixou sua expressão séria no rosto enquanto enfiava um canudo na caixinha de leite.

— Eu não sei, na verdade.

Hinata puxou uma respiração para dentro, deixando seus braços soltos ao seu lado. De cara vermelha, ele deu um passo a frente e assistiu Kageyama se virar para ele.

— Nós não, tipo, conversamos sobre nunca fazer nada que não fosse vôlei?

Kageyama deu um gole no leite.

— Não achei que fosse uma sugestão.

Hinata quase saltou no mesmo lugar.

— Bom, podia ser! Então?

Hinata o encarou, novamente, pelo que pareceu ser uma década, até Kageyama sair daquele personagem. Ele fez um show de tirar o canudo da boca e suspirar, não realmente olhando nos olhos dele.

— Pode ser. — Ele disse.

E só isso! Pode ser, ele disse! Hinata sentiu seus olhos arregalarem e não conseguiu dizer uma palavra enquanto Kageyama ia embora, acenando com as costas da mão.

...

Kageyama era quase gentil quando estava cansado. Deitado na grama ao lado de Hinata, suando e respirando fundo, ele parecia quase tranquilo.

Quando ele não estava fazendo cara feia, o rosto dele era até que bom de observar, Hinata pensou. Se todo mundo visse o rosto que ele estava fazendo agora, olhos tão azuis, rosto rosado...

Hinata parou de o encarar para olhar o céu, grama pinicando suas orelhas, um corar irritante subindo de seu peito.

— Kageyama-kun. — Ele chamou.

Ele não tinha certeza do porque de ter dito daquele jeito.

Depois de receber apenas um resmungo como resposta, Hinata voltou a olhar para o garoto deitado ao seu lado e se arrependeu imediatamente.

Hinata estava enlouquecendo, provavelmente.

Tudo que ele viu foi Kageyama. O sol brilhando forte no rosto dele, cílios grandes fazendo sombra nas bochechas, a pequena curva entre suas sobrancelhas e seu nariz reto.

Ele estava ficando um pouco irritado. Por quê que vê-lo daquela forma o fazia sentir assim? Ou, melhor, por que é que ele não conseguia parar de olhar?

Kageyama mal tinha os olhos abertos quando ele virou a cabeça em direção de Hinata, sua franja deslizando de sua testa e deitando na grama como se fosse uma pena. Hinata o assistiu com essa ansiedade meio trêmula.

— O quê? — Kageyama disse, voz cansada e sonolenta.

Hinata engoliu em seco mas ficou quieto, sabendo que era esquisito se tratando dele. E, infelizmente, devagar mas não nunca, ele viu a expressão gentil de Kageyama escapar de seu rosto, a substituindo com sua usual feição mal-humorada.

Kageyama fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, como se saboreando o silêncio, antes de se inclinar em seus cotovelos e abrir os olhos, encarando Hinata com uma das sobrancelhas franzidas.

— Então?

Infelizmente, mais uma vez, aquilo não foi o suficiente para fazer Hinata parar de sonhar acordado.

Hinata encarou o meio da testa de Kageyama, imaginando como seria se ele estivesse dormindo.

Como seria acordar ao lado de Kageyama, sentir sua quentura, sua respiração perto das orelhas. Assistir seu rosto escurecer com pesadelos, vibrar com espirros a meia-noite, dar risada com a bagunça que seria seu cabelo após acordar.

Mesmo que ele parecesse como normalmente parecia, fazendo cara feia e o olhando de cima, Hinata tinha a sensação de que era o único que o via daquele jeito. Seu estômago revirou.

— Você vai ficar todo enrugado se ficar fazendo essa cara. — Hinata disse.

A expressão de Kageyama não suavizou mas também não piorou. Ele só continuou o encarando, como de costume, planejando talvez os jeitos de estrangular Hinata.

Isso, mas ele não parecia estar bravo. Kageyama se ajeitou na grama mais uma vez, suas mãos se levantando daquele mesmo jeito que Hinata estava acostumado. E apesar disso, ele nem se mexeu.

Hinata se mexeria, se aquele fosse qualquer outro dia. Ele se mexeria, mas enquanto ele pôde ver o pequeno brilhar nos olhos de Kageyama, ele não conseguiu.

Ele nem ao menos se esquivou quando as mãos de Kageyama chegaram em seu rosto, parando em suas bochechas em vez de bagunçar seu cabelo como ele estava esperando.

Kageyama, com uma expressão extremamente séria, apertou ambas as bochechas de Hinata e as esticou, não reagindo nem quando Hinata soltou um meio grito.

E Hinata assistiu, com uma careta crescendo em seu rosto, corar escalando suas orelhas, o quão perto Kageyama estava.

— Rugas são provas que eu vivi bastante. — Hinata quase sentiu a hálito de Kageyama em seu rosto, desconcertado com seus cílios loiros pelo sol e seus olhos refletindo azul no céu.

Desde quando ele pensava em coisas assim?

Hinata devia estar fazendo um ótimo trabalho investigando porque Kageyama era tão popular se ele achou fofas as expressões que ele fez enquanto eles lutavam na grama.

— Idiota. — Kageyama engasgou embaixo dele, rosto rosa e gentil, de novo.

Yup. Idiota. Ele mesmo.

★

Sua segunda tentativa de sair com Kageyama e o investigar foi ainda mais esquisita.

Hinata ficou ali, encarando o teto por minutos, com o celular em mãos. E quando ele ligou para Kageyama, se sentou na cama e esperou.

E esperou. Esperou bastante, hein?

Kageyama atendeu a ligação na última batida e Hinata abriu um sorriso com sua voz rouca.

— O quê? — Ele disse.

Hinata respirou fundo, uma de suas mãos segurando firme em sua perna.

— Você quer—

— Não.

E fim de ligação.

Hinata encarou seu celular, se sentindo estranhamente radiante.

— Isso foi bem, huh.

Hinata ligou de novo.

— Eu disse não. — Kageyama disse.

— Você não me deixou terminar.

Kageyama suspirou.

— Então termina.

— Você quer ir na piscina comigo?

— Não.

Hinata deu risada.

— Vamos lá!

— Eu disse não. — Kageyama murmurou, mesmo que ele soasse diferente.

Ele estava... Sorrindo?

Hinata se perguntei se implicar com ele funcionaria.

— Ah, então você tá com medo de eu nadar melhor que você?

— Como se isso fosse possível, idiota!

Bingo.

— Então? Vamos.

A ligação ficou quieta por um tempo antes de Kageyama suspirar, mais alto que antes. Hinata tinha certeza que era atuação.

— Tá. — Ele finalmente respondeu — Mas como que nós...?

— Uh?

Hinata corou algo perto de vermelho.

— Eu posso... Te buscar?

Kageyama desligou de novo.

Hinata abriu um sorriso meio bobo. Ah, Deus, o que ele estava fazendo?

...

Hinata tinha alguma coisa com o cabelo de Kageyama. Pronto, ele disse, o processe.

Ele levou um tempo para perceber mas, sério, nada que Kageyama pulando na piscina e jogando o cabelo para trás não fizesse.

Tinha alguma coisa em que ele era ruim? Tirando suas notas horríveis — que infelizmente lembravam as de Hinata —, não tinha nada que Hinata conseguia pensar sobre.

Bem. Além do óbvio.

Mal-humorado, Hinata concordou consigo mesmo que Kageyama era horrível conversando com qualquer um e que isso fazia-o meio a meio.

Encarando a parte de trás de sua cabeça com pouca ou raiva nenhuma, ele pensou um pouco mais nisso.

Kageyama provavelmente também sabia cozinhar bem, né?

Ah, vai se lascar.

Seu monólogo inteiro o distraiu de seu primeiro problema, o que não era muito melhor.

O cabelo de Kageyama. Hinata lançou toda sua raiva para ele enquanto tentava empurrar Kageyama para debaixo d'água.

...

Hinata não conseguia tirar aquilo da cabeça. Que Kageyama era, na verdade, um cara bem legal. E que garotas gostavam dele, aparentemente. Ou a ideia de sua existência.

E que... Talvez, garotos também.

Hinata sabia que ele era o único deles dois que estava com o rosto corados, bochechas queimadas do sol. Ele sabia que seus shorts estava enrugado em lugares que não deveria, e que seu cabelo estava super bagunçado.

Ele não se sentia particularmente inferior, ou feio na presença de Kageyama. Ele era só, obviamente, não tão bonito como Kageyama era. Ou, olhando de outra forma, Kageyama era muito bonito para seu próprio bem.

Hinata suspirou, e se perguntou desde quando tinha se tornado um masoquista.

Ele assistiu alguns meninos que ainda estavam na piscina mesmo que fosse quase noite encarar o peito de Kageyama do mesmo jeito que ele fazia, ao mesmo tempo que seu amigo saia da piscina pela beirada, os shorts encharcados escapando de seu quadril por alguns centímetros frustrantes.

Hinata pulou na piscina só para puxar Kageyama de volta para ela, para ouvi-lo reclamar e brigar na água, trazendo Hinata para baixo d'água junto dele.

Ele não conseguia parar de pensar sobre, metade afogando.


	4. Kageyama Tobio tem seu primeiro namorado

Hinata respirou fundo, sua camisa grudada em seu peito pelo suor.

O sino tinha acabado de tocar, trazendo-o o momento que ele estava temendo pelas últimas horas desde o treino do dia anterior. A troca de roupa. Porquê, sim, de repente Hinata teve seu cérebro trocado com um de um homem vitoriano e ele passaria mal só de olhar o tornozelo pelado de Kageyama.

Enquanto ele puxava sua camisa pela cabeça, ele fazia questão de encarar a parede oposta a Kageyama; quem, de novo, não parecia notar seu comportamento esquisito, ou simplesmente o ignorava.

Com seu coração no topo da garganta, Hinata atravessou os corredores do colégio com movimentos robóticos. Aulas, almoço, mais aulas, e treino. Kageyama era só um extra.

Ele podia passar por tudo isso sem enlouquecer.

Ele conseguiria. Né?

...

Hinata mordeu seu pão de carne, vergonhosamente percebendo o quão quietos eles estavam. Não era todo dia que eles iam embora tão casualmente, sem ter que chamar o outro ou apressar na arrumação de seu uniforme.

Pelo contrário, eles estavam mais barulhentos que nunca durante o treino. Hinata não podia contar quantas vezes Kageyama tinha gritado com ele, e quantas vezes eles tinham corrido por aí enquanto discutiam.

O negócio era que, assim que eles pisaram no chão frio lá de fora, a língua de Hinata retraiu quinze metros dentro de seu corpo.

Só de imaginar-se falando, e Kageyama o olhando enquanto ele continua já fazia seu rosto inteiro se tornar vermelho. Falar não era realmente o problema, mas a existência de Kageyama tinha se tornado difícil de lidar.

Hinata não conseguiria simplesmente esquecer de seus próprios pensamentos. Mesmo que ele esquecesse, eventualmente, porque era ele quem tinha começado com aquela investigação para começo de conversa, ele só acabaria pensando nas mesmas coisas mais uma vez.

Então, ele resolveu falar.

— Kageya- Ugh! — Hinata mordeu a língua.

Enquanto ele agonizada com a dor de mastigar sua língua junto com o pão de carne, Kageyama se virou para ele e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— O quê que foi isso? — Ele perguntou.

Hinata não tinha certeza, ele mesmo. Mas, no caso do cérebro dele ter feito ele morder a língua para o dar a chance dele não dizer algo esquisito, ele podia apenas agradecer a si mesmo. Agradecer a si mesmo pelos poucos segundos que ele pensou sobre, antes de jogar tudo janela afora.

Ele estava enlouquecendo, e na hipótese daquela ser sua predefinição pelo resto da vida, ele escolheu dizer o que estava em sua mente.

— Eu mordi minha língua. — Não imediatamente, claro.

Kageyama se inclinou para frente, tentando olhar o rosto de Hinata. Hinata, com toda a coragem que ele conseguia arranjar, levantou o rosto e abriu a boca, mostrando onde tinha mordido.

Quando Kageyama fez uma careta, Hinata não pode evitar mas se sentir aliviado.

Certo. Porque estávamos falando desse cara. Se Hinata o pedisse em casamento com um anel agora mesmo, Kageyama provavelmente perguntaria se ele estava o pedindo para entregar para outra pessoa.

— Parece até que você queria mesmo morder sua língua fora. — Kageyama disse depois de se ajeitar, um ponto de interrogação brilhando em sua testa.

Hinata devorou o resto de seu pão de carne antes de responder.

— Eu fiquei nervoso. — Ele resmungou, enfiando o guardanapo no bolso antes de limpar as mãos nas calças.

Agora ou nunca. Ou, bom, um pouquinho mais tarde.

— Nervoso? — Kageyama repetiu, virando-se para encarar o rosto de Hinata mais claramente agora, sobrancelhas arqueadas de novo.

Hinata hesitou um pouco antes de dar um passo a frente e segurar o pulso de Kageyama, o fazendo parar de andar e virar para ele.

— Para um pouco. — Ele pediu, voz mais baixa do que conseguia controlar — Eu quero te falar uma coisa.

Kageyama pareceu surpreso por alguns segundos, antes de voltar com aquela expressão insossa e calma que Hinata não tinha ideia que ele fazia tanto antes desse negócio todo da investigação.

Percebendo isso só agora, ele encarou o rosto de Kageyama pelo que ele embaraçosamente sentiu que durou uma década, ainda segurando-o pelo pulso.

— Você não pode me falar e andar ao mesmo tempo? — Kageyama perguntou, muito provavelmente tentando o tirar daquele sonho acordado.

Hinata se sentiu esquentar, novamente, embaixo do olhar de Kageyama. E porque ele tinha estabilizado que era daquele jeito que ele mais gostava de Kageyama, Hinata quase não conseguiu abrir a boca.

Ele queria, mesmo assim. Queria que Kageyama escutasse, vindo dele. Queria ver a reação dele, queria o assistir pensar sobre, ficar envergonhado, esperar por sua resposta.

Hinata arrastou sua mão em volta do pulso de Kageyama, experimentando como sua pele era contra a ponta de seus dedos, como ele mal tinha se mexido desde que Hinata o pedira para não o fazer.

Ele levantou a cabeça para olhar Kageyama abruptamente, quase perdendo suas palavras acumuladas no processo.

— Escuta. Eu, — Ele disse, olhos caminhando sobre o rosto de Kageyama, assistindo o jeito que os lábios dele tremeram quando Hinata ficou quieto de novo.

— O quê? — Kageyama perguntou, impaciente.

Hinata engoliu seco e derrapou sua mão do pulso de Kageyama para a mão dele, assistindo o garoto em sua frente olhar para baixo para ver que eles estavam de mãos dadas.

Cor-de-rosa no rosto, Hinata abriu a boca mais uma vez.

— Eu gosto de você.

Kageyama levantou seu olhar para ele tão rápido que Hinata se perguntou se ele ficou tonto, encarando seu rosto como se fosse um cachorro da polícia procurando por drogas.

Eles ficaram quietos por alguns segundos, o único barulho na rua sendo o vento, e o coração de Hinata destruindo os ossos de seu peito.

— ... Huh? — Foi a reação de Kageyama.

Hinata quase não pôde acreditar na cor subindo o pescoço de Kageyama, olhos tão arregalados que Hinata conseguia ver seu reflexo neles.

Ele apertou o seu segurar nas mãos de Kageyama e, mais uma vez, viu o garoto acompanhar o movimento com o olhar.

— Eu gosto de você. — Hinata repetiu, seu sangue fervendo nas bochechas, suando embaixo de seu casaco.

Kageyama também estava vermelho nas bochechas agora, encarando Hinata como se ele tivesse crescido uma segunda cabeça. Agora, ele parecia ter percebido a situação em que estava.

Hinata não podia deixar de se sentir histérico com esse fato. Ele deu mais um passo a frente, perto o suficiente para ter que levantar a cabeça para olhar Kageyama.

— Não como amigos. — Ele disse, pouco antes de dar a ré — Quer dizer, claro que eu gosto de você como um amigo mas eu também... Eu também gosto de você como, — Hinata percebeu, enquanto terminava suas palavras, que Kageyama, aparentemente, não aguentava mais.

Ele estava olhando para o outro lado, uma mão tampando sua boca, com as orelhas completamente vermelhas.

Tudo isso, mas ele não tinha empurrado Hinata para longe. Na verdade, sua mão estava mole na de Hinata, entrelaçadas, como se ele não fosse forte o suficiente para puxá-la.

Hinata o encarou.

— Kageyama?

Ele começou a suor tudo de novo, embaixo do olhar de Kageyama. Não pelas mesmas razões.

Kageyama deixou sua mão, que estava escondendo seu rosto, deslizar para o lado de seu corpo, parada e esquecida. Hinata encarou, um pouco mais, ao quão pequeno os olhos de Kageyama estavam no momento, envergonhado, e para o pequeno tremor de seus lábios.

Que Jesus ache nosso volante.

— O que exatamente você quer que eu diga? — Kageyama resmungou, engasgado, e Hinata quase pulou para a lua.

Ele segurou a mão de Kageyama com ambas das dele e encarou, de olhos bem abertos.

— Não, err... — Ele se perguntou se estava morrendo — Você...?

Hinata não completou aquela frase. Não parecia precisar. Não enquanto os dois estavam tão envergonhados, gaguejando, borbulhando antes da pele.

Kageyama não o respondeu. Ele tentou, abrindo a boca algumas vezes, mas aquilo não pareceu funcionar para ele. Hinata se sentiu um pouco melhor sabendo que não era o único.

Dizer que cada pessoa tem seu próprio método é verdade. E dizer que Kageyama não é muito bom com palavras em geral também era verdade. Hinata não tinha certeza se ele teria preferido que aquilo fosse uma mentira.

Certamente, se sua preferência fosse verdadeira, nada depois daquele momento teria acontecido. Kageyama não teria levantado sua mão livre para segurar o rosto de Hinata, se aquilo fosse verdade.

Ah, Hinata pensou.

Ele encarou Kageyama de olhos arregalados, ainda segurando sua outra mão, enquanto Kageyama se inclinava sobre ele. Enquanto ele fechava os olhos, cílios pinicando a bochecha de Hinata, dedos longos esbarrando no pulso acelerado em seu pescoço.

Kageyama pressionou seus lábios na bochecha de Hinata, devagar e manso.

Quando ele se ajeitou, os dois se olharam como se tivessem descobertos todos os segredos do mundo, mas ainda tinham muitas perguntas para acalmar a mente.

Kageyama olhou para qualquer lugar mas Hinata, mais constrangido que antes. Hinata se sentiu derreter, e se perguntou se ia ficar grudado no chão que nem chiclete.

— Vamos só... Ir pra casa.

Hinata assentiu.

— ... Vamos.

...

Natsu o encarou do corredor, com o cabelo ainda molhado do banho.

Hinata, vermelho no rosto e bagunçado, acenou como um louco.

— Mãe, onii-chan tá agindo estranho!

★

Hinata encarou seu celular, o nome e número de Kageyama enormes no meio da tela. Ele segurou-o contra a orelha e esperou, andando pelo quarto como um maníaco.

Estava chovendo lá fora, e depois da confissão de antes, não haveria jeito de Kageyama sair da cabeça de Hinata.

Assim que ele começou a pensar que, talvez, Kageyama estava pelo menos um pouco desconfortável com a chuva, sua ligação foi recusada. Hinata parou de andar e passou a encarar o celular mais uma vez.

Segundos depois, ele recebeu uma mensagem.

"Não me ligue." De Kageyama Tobio.

Hinata, mais uma vez, encarava aquilo por, pelo menos, um minuto, se sentindo como uma garotinha recebendo uma mensagem pela primeira vez. Ele não liga de novo mas não aguenta em mandar uma mensagem também.

"Eu quero ouvir sua voz." De Hinata Shouyou.

Depois de três minutos sem uma resposta, Hinata se perguntou se estava sendo ignorado. Isso, até seu celular começar a vibrar.

— Idiota. — Foi a primeira coisa que Hinata ouviu.

Hinata se jogou na cama, um pouco envergonhado por pensar em... Kageyama Tobio, vermelho no rosto, segurando o celular com ambas as mãos, sem saber o que dizer depois da mensagem de Hinata.

Kageyama desistindo e ligando para ele, sentado na cama, descabelado e irritado.

— Kageyama-kun, — Hinata murmurou — Você não é nem um pouquinho honesto.

Hinata o ouviu engasgar do outro lado da ligação e abriu um sorrisinho.

— Cala a boca. — Ele disse — Eu não gosto de ligações.

Hinata apertou o celular mais forte contra a orelha, com suas duas mãos, antes de abrir a boca.

— Mas você gosta de mim?

O choque pareceu silenciar Kageyama por alguns segundos. Depois disso, ele suspirou tão alto que Hinata começou a dar risada.

Não podia culpar um cara por tentar, né?

— O que você quer? — Kageyama perguntou, arrastado.

Hinata olhou para o teto, e depois para a chuva fora da casa.

— Eu queria te ver. — Ele disse, antes de conseguir pensar em qualquer outra coisa.

Ele quase conseguiu escutar seu próprio choque dessa vez.

— Quer dizer! — Hinata exclamou, tentando arrumar — Eu quis dizer!

Kageyama ficou quieto por um tempo enquanto Hinata babava palavras para si mesmo, com o rosto queimando. Quando ele pareceu desistir de tornar suas palavras menos envergonhosas, Kageyama abriu a boca de novo.

— Então venha.

Antes que Hinata pudesse responder, Kageyama terminou a ligação, deixando-o de bochechas borbulhando e o toque penicante onde seu celular estava pressionado em sua orelha.

Hinata olhou para chuva, pensou um pouco e pulou fora de sua cama um segundo depois.

...

Hinata estava em pé do lado de fora da casa de Kageyama, completamente ensopado, coração batendo mais rápido que suas pedaladas na chuva torrencial.

Então, quando Kageyama finalmente abriu a porta, não fora surpresa vê-lo quase escorregar na entrada. Ele encarou o rosto molhado de Hinata com olhos arregalados.

— Oi. — Hinata disse.

Kageyama quase engasgou em sua própria respiração.

— Caralho. — Ele resmungou, já puxando Hinata para dentro, — Caralho. — E repetiu.

Hinata abriu um sorriso meio torto quando Kageyama o olhou depois de fechar a porta, quente por todo lado mesmo que ainda estivesse pingando no tapete de entrada da casa de Kageyama.

— Oi. — Hinata disse, de novo.

Ele assistiu ao que Kageyama engoliu em seco, seu gogó fazendo uma apresentação de teatro para ele. Ele balançou a cabeça, exasperado.

— O que você tá fazendo? — Kageyama gritou meio sussurrado, levantando uma de suas mãos para apertar o casaco de Hinata.

Ele fez uma careta quando mais água passou a pingar e soltou imediatamente, sacudindo a mão como se fosse ajudar em secá-la.

Hinata mostrou seu sorriso para ele e Kageyama balançou a cabeça de novo.

— Eu... Queria te ver? Mas, — Hinata tremelicou quando os olhos de Kageyama voltaram para seu rosto — Desculpa, eu não estava pensando. Você disse... Aquilo. Então, sabe.

Kageyama deixou ar escapar pela boca e levantou a mão mais uma vez, deslizando-a na curva entre o pescoço e o ombro de Hinata.

Com seu estômago sambando na barriga, Hinata quase fechou os olhos, se perguntando se um beijo o esperava.

E ele pulou quando foi beliscado no lugar.

Kageyama, um passo mais perto, sussurrou em sua bochecha.

— Quando que você pensa?

Kageyama só se afastou para encarar o lugar no pescoço de Hinata onde sua mão estava, arrastando seu dedão no gogó dele antes de o soltar.

Aparentemente, eles estavam pensando na mesma coisa.

— Espera aqui. — Kageyama pediu, antes de se virar para o corredor e entrar na primeira porta.

Hinata ficou parado ali, queimado dos dedos dos pés até a cabeça, ainda sentindo a quentura dos lábios de Kageyama em seu rosto.

Alguns segundos depois, Kageyama apareceu de novo com uma toalha peluda e um par de pantufas.

Hinata percebeu que Kageyama mesmo só andava de meia em casa e teve de se segurar para se manter parado.

— To-chan, eu não sabia que tínhamos visita. — Hinata escutou vindo de uma outra porta, a que Kageyama deu alguns passos para trás para abri-la.

Hinata podia jurar que viu-o fazer uma careta com o apelido.

— Nem eu.

Uma risadinha depois e Kageyama estava andando para ele de novo, parando um pouco antes de tapete que Hinata estava em pé.

Ele fez um gesto com a mão e Hinata deu alguns passos a frente, encolhendo e se sentindo orgulhoso com o olhar de Kageyama nele ao mesmo tempo.

O coração de Hinata perdeu algumas batidas quando Kageyama levantou a toalha e passou a arrastá-la em sua cabeça, secando seu cabelo.

Ele encarou as bochechas rosadas de Kageyama durante todo o processo, até que ele parou por um tempo.

Eles olharam um ao outro até Kageyama deixou uma risadinha escapar, quieto, como se fosse apenas para Hinata.

Hinata sentiu um sorriso puxando os cantos de sua boca.

Então, Kageyama pegou ambos os lados da toalha, ainda na cabeça de Hinata como se ele quisesse esconder o rosto dele no meio, e se inclinou.

Hinata arregalou os olhos, vendo apenas os fechados, sentindo a franja de Kageyama arrastando em seu nariz, queimando como se ele tivesse sido mandado para o inferno. Ele fechou os olhos com uma força doída.

Kageyama estava o beijando. Ah, Deus. Oh, Jesus.

Hinata estava orando para o momento nunca acabar quando Kageyama se afastou, encarando-o nos olhos, voltando a toalha para os ombos de Hinata e a cobrindo com suas mãos.

Ele não ficou convencido como Hinata achou que ele ficaria. De orelhas vermelhas, olhos estreitos e calmos, ele pareceu tão apaixonado quanto Hinata.

Hinata corou ainda mais e quase pulou para trás quando Kageyama trouxe seu dedão para sua bochecha, acariciando sem muito perceber.

— Você vai precisar de roupas secas, né?

Hinata o encarou, de boca aberta, quase voando até o teto.

— Ah, uh, é. — Ele piou.

Kageyama assentiu, uma vez. Depois, ele tocou a orelha de Hinata com um dos dedos, como se fosse uma coisa que ele fazia todos os dias, e deu um passo para trás.

— Vamos, então. — Kageyama disse, voltando ao seu tom normal — Tira seus tênis e coloque esses.

Hinata até pensaria que tudo foi uma alucinação, se não fosse pela cor do rosto de Kageyama, semelhante ao seu próprio.

— O quê? — Ele perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha — Vamos.

Hinata rapidamente tirou seus sapatos, antes de fazer uma pose militar.

— Sim, senhor, senhor!

Kageyama revirou os olhos e passou a subir as escadas. Hinata foi atrás dele, meio que saltitando.

...

Os dois estavam sentados na cama de Kageyama, costas para a parede fria, pés balançando para fora da cama. Hinata não conseguia parar de encarara a franja bagunçada de Kageyama.

— Quando você disse que queria me ver, — Kageyama começou, ignorando o sorriso nervoso de Hinata — Eu não pensei que você tava tão sério assim.

Hinata, num ato de imensa coragem, deslizou sua mão pela cama até alcançar a de Kageyama. Kageyama o assistiu.

— Por quê? — Hinata perguntou, virando a mão de Kageyama para cima para descansar a sua própria na dele.

Kageyama encarou para as mãos juntas.

— Eu não tô dizendo que achei que você mentiu. — Ele murmurou — Eu tô dizendo que quando, er, sabe.

Eles ficaram quietos por um tempo, assistindo Hinata brincar com suas mãos, respiração soando alta no quarto silencioso.

— Eu não sei, na verdade? — Hinata tentou uma piada depois de não saber o que dizer, e seu sorriso torto apenas ficou maior quando Kageyama o olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Muito só por copiar ele.

— Eu só, — Kageyama resmungou — Acho que estou surpreso por você ser do tipo que faz coisas assim.

Hinata arregalou os olhos.

— É! — Hinata exclamou, de repente exasperado — É porque é você!

Ele ouviu o barulho da cabeça de Kageyama tocando a parede quando ele se assustou, encarando Hinata com olhos enormes.

Hinata não sabia de onde aquilo tinha saído, mas de alguma forma não pôde se conter.

Isso parecia estar acontecendo com uma certa frequência. Esse negócio de "nunca calar a boca".

— Porque é você quem me entende melhor. Você que é tão divertido de estar junto, que ama vôlei tanto quanto eu. — Hinata suspirou pesado e cobriu o rosto com as mãos — Você que é fofo as vezes.

Silêncio foi sua única resposta por ora. Se perguntando se ele tinha passado dos limites, Hinata abriu os olhos e olhou para cima, apenas para perder as palavras ele mesmo.

Dessa vez, Kageyama não tinha mexido um músculo. Ele estava ali, encarando-o bem atentamente.

Kageyama abriu sua boca por um breve momento antes de fechá-la novamente, muito mais do que simplesmente envergonhado. Hinata não tinha certeza se ele deveria sentir orgulho ou desespero.

Não era isso que ele gostaria de escutar? Ou, talvez, ele não se sentia da mesma forma?

Percebendo sua ansiedade súbita, Kageyama abriu a boca mais uma vez, falando firmemente dessa vez.

— Eu também gosto de você. — Ele disse, como se tivesse treinado como deveria soar por horas — Não foi isso que eu quis quando eu te perguntei.

Hinata se inclinou para cima dele.

— Então, — Ele começou — O que você quis dizer?

Kageyama suspirou, como Hinata tinha feito anteriormente, e esfregou uma de suas mãos no rosto.

— Eu quis dizer se você tinha certeza, não os porquês de gostar de mim. Você estava um pouco longe de mim nessa conversa. — Ele cobriu parte da boca com as costas da mão e olhou-o de relance, antes de virar o rosto — Claramente, eu tenho minha resposta.

Hinata se sentiu como um idiota. Mas, relembrando-se de onde estava, que era o único vendo-o naquele momento...

Hinata aproximou-se ainda mais, ouvindo apenas a batida do seu coração tampando seus ouvidos.

Ele respirou fundo, e segurou a mão de Kageyama mais uma vez.

— O que você...

Hinata teve o privilégio de ver os olhos de Kageyama arregalarem ao que ele levou sua mão para seus lábios, pressionando-os contra.

Ele abriu um sorrisinho e olhou para cima, encarando Kageyama. E tentando não gaguejar.

— Eu acho que devíamos fazer melhor dessa vez. — Ele disse — Você quer namorar comigo?

Kageyama deixou escapar um sopro, e um sopro e um sopro. Era chamado de suspiro melodramático.

— Você é maluco. — Ele resmungou.

Hinata segurou a mão dele mais forte.

— Você gostaria de ser meu namorado, Kageyama?

Então, Kageyama o olhou, vermelho, de careta e um pouco mais.

Ele disse:

— Sim.

...

Hinata estava deitado no chão do quarto de Kageyama, um segundo depois de seu pedido de namoro, encarando o rosto envergonhado dele.

Aparentemente, Kageyama tinha seus limites. Hinata ainda estava com os pés na cama depois de ser empurrado para fora.

— No dia que fomos no parque, — Ele disse — Eu queria te segurar.

Kageyama levantou uma sobrancelha. Hinata quase perdeu a voz.

— Segurar?

Hinata estendeu a mão e se surpreendeu quando Kageyama segurou nela, ajoelhando-se ao lado dele.

Mais uma vez, Hinata levantou as mãos e segurou as bochechas de Kageyama, se esforçando para olhá-lo nos olhos.

— Assim. — Ele continuou — Talvez com uma desculpa. Protetor solar?

Os cílios de Kageyama tremelicaram e Hinata sentiu a respiração dele nos pulsos.

— Você não precisa de uma desculpa.

Hinata assentiu, acariciando o queixo dele com a ponta dos dedos.

O "não mais" foi uma frase silenciosa que Hinata não precisou escutar.

— É. — Ele disse — Eu gosto de como você se parece.

Kageyama aconchegou o nariz na palma de Hinata e ele perdeu sua respiração, de novo.

— Como eu me pareço?

Hinata abriu um sorriso. Ele tinha que ser pelo menos um pouquinho convencido, não tinha?

— Kageyama, — Hinata respirou — Você é muito bonito.

Kageyama deixou um sopro escapar.

— Foi isso que você quis dizer?

Ah.

— Talvez não... — Hinata murmurou — Mas, uh, é como se... Como se...

Kageyama esperou até que ele terminasse de falar, os cantos de sua boca virando para baixo.

— Eu quero dizer, — Hinata continuou, envergonhado com quantas vezes engasgou em sua própria língua — Eu sou o único te olhando agora.

Kageyama não pareceu ligar para o jeito que as mãos de Hinata viajaram por seu cabelo, pescoço, antes de voltar para as bochechas.

E, num ato final antes que os dois ficassem envergonhados demais para olhar um ao outro, Hinata o puxou e o beijou, dando uma meia risada com o jeito que seus narizes bateram no meio do caminho.

O olhar que Kageyama o lançou depois foi bom. Demais. Absolutamente fantástico.

E também foi, o sussurro pouco acima de sua boca.

...

Minutos depois da confissão — mais uma vez — corajosa de Hinata, ele estava sentado no sofá da sala, tenso e ansioso, seus pés quase mas não tocando o chão.

Ele não sabia onde exatamente Kageyama tinha se metido, e nervoso demais para questionar porque que Miwa estava secando o cabelo enquanto assistia televisão.

Hinata se perguntou se deixá-los sozinho era a vingança planejada por Kageyama, o que exatamente ele tinha cometido para merecer tal punição.

Ele quase pulou quando sentiu dedos gentis mexendo em sua franja e olhou para cima, apenas para achar Miwa com um sorriso aberto para ele. Ah, claro. Uma vingança, totalmente.

— Faz um tempo desde que eu toquei no cabelo de alguém da sua idade. — Ela parecia ser a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, pelo menos.

Ele imaginou se conseguiria fazer Kageyama ter a mesma expressão no rosto.

De último segundo, Hinata percebeu que, na verdade, ele seria uma vítima dela e Kageyama distraí-lo com um beijo enquanto mal secava seu cabelo tinha funcionado.

— Mas, — Ele começou e rapidamente deixou suas palavras derraparem, o que fez o sorriso de Miwa crescer.

— É claro que Tobio me deixa. — Ela disse e piscou tão dramaticamente que Hinata percebeu que aquele tipo de atuação era de família — Quando eu forço ele.

Hinata deixou uma risada escapar, cobrindo a boca com a mão no caso de Kageyama estar o espiando do canto e estar pronto para puxar suas orelhas até ele não as sentir mais.

Miwa deu uma risadinha.

— E você percebeu o quão brilhante o cabelo do To-chan é? — Ela perguntou no mesmo exato tom de voz e Hinata percebeu, finalmente, que ela estava implicando.

Ele a respondeu seriamente do mesmo jeito.

— Ah, uh, sim. Eu acho que seria difícil não notar.

Hinata a olhou ao mesmo momento que Miwa abaixou a cabeça para o olhar, e corou um pouco mais escuro que rosa quando ela abriu um sorriso convencido.

— Hm. Entendi, entendi.

Jesus, ele pensou. Kageyama e Miwa são parecidos, de formas assustadoras.

Hinata sentiu uma mão em sua cabeça de novo e dessa vez não faz esforço para olhar, tentando relaxar um pouco. Até Miwa abrir a boca de novo.

— Sabe, — Miwa começou, soando cheia de afeição — Eu acho que To-chan gosta que você está aqui mais do que ele está mostrando.

Hinata levantou a cabeça quase que imediatamente e, mesmo embaraçado, se sentiu exageradamente satisfeito com o que tinha escutado.

Miwa também não perde tempo. Enquanto sua implicância tinha terminado, parecia que Kageyama tinha ainda mais difícil.

Ela respira fundo, como se estivesse numa apresentação de mágica e ela fosse a estrela principal, e abre a boca como se fosse gritar para o mundo todo escutar.

Bom, "como se fosse" não foi a melhor escolha de palavras. Hinata tinha certeza de que, pelo menos, não tinha chance de Kageyama não tê-la escutado.

— Onde estão minhas coisas, — Miwa fez uma pausa, como se soubesse que o resto seria a melhor parte de seu discurso — Bio-bio?

Hinata quase caiu do sofá. Hinata se perguntou, com o coração quase saindo pela boca, quantos apelidos Kageyama já teve, e quantas caretas ele já tinha feito ao escutá-los.

Agora, Hinata não teve o prazer de ver seu rosto encolher em nojo, mas seu grito como resposta ficou em segundo lugar na competição.

— Cala a boca!

Em um segundo, Kageyama apareceu segurando uma cesta, abarrotada de tranqueiras, chutando a porta para poder entrar na sala sem as mãos livres.

Hinata assistiu-o revirar os olhos depois de receber um sorrisinho de Miwa, e sentiu-se na cadeira mais alta do programa **Casos De Família**.

— Eu sabia que você ia ficar fazendo isso assim que chegou em casa. — Kageyama falou para ela, ainda segurando a cesta, ainda esperando que ela pegasse o que precisava.

Miwa nunca não estava sorrindo, e Hinata se perguntou se ela estava se divertindo.

— Aw, o bebê tá finalmente aprendendo a falar?

Hinata teve de segurar a risada quando Kageyama resmungou e jogou a cabeça para trás, aparentemente, como se essa fosse a resposta de Miwa para qualquer coisa que ele falava.

No entanto, esse foi o fim. Hinata, curioso com o silêncio sutil, olhou para trás para assisti-los.

Kageyama e Miwa. Miwa, murmurando uma música enquanto pegava produto atrás de produto. Kageyama, quieto, segurando a cesta apoiada num dos joelhos como se ele o fizesse todo dia.

Algo clicou na cabeça de Hinata, e ele não conseguiu tirar os olhos deles.

Esse era Kageyama, o irmãozinho de Miwa. O garoto que corria pelas escadas na velocidade da luz quando ela o pedia algo simples como um par de meias, e o garoto que a encarava durante o almoço como se ela tivesse crescido três cabeças enquanto ela contava de suas experiências no salão.

Kageyama era o garoto que nem olhava duas vezes quando Miwa bagunçava seu cabelo, aquele que apoiou a cesta na mesa de centro sem ser avisado, e aquele que se ajoelhou no tapete na frente de Hinata e se inclinou sobre suas cochas.

Aquele que abriu um sorrisinho para Miwa quando ela passou a arrastar os dedos pelo cabelo de Hinata de novo.

— Então? — Miwa perguntou.

Kageyama olhou para ela e deu de ombros, apoiando seu rosto na mão. Mão essa, que era ligada a seu braço, que ainda estava apoiado na cocha de Hinata!

— Ah. — Ele disse, uma batida depois — Não puxa o cabelo dele como você faz comigo.

Hinata deixou escapar um pio de horror e Miwa deu risada, como se aquilo realmente acontecesse todo dia.

E Hinata se perguntou, o quão frequentemente aquilo acontecia. Quão frequente que Miwa voltava para casa, que Kageyama a deixava secar, brincar com seu cabelo em completo silêncio.

Quão frequentemente que Kageyama tinha alguém para conversar com ele, gritá-lo embaixo das escadas, almoçar juntos?

Ou para presenciá-lo trazer um amigo para casa, sugerir uma relação homoerótica?

Okay, aquela última parte não conta.

De qualquer forma, Hinata tomou uma decisão.

Ele deixou Kageyama se apoiar nele, deixou-o assistir sua irmã cantar alguma música desconhecida enquanto enchia o cabelo de Hinata de produto, deixou-o assisti-lo enquanto Hinata se tornava mais vermelho a cada segundo que percebia a situação em que estava.

Naquele momento, Hinata deixou-o fazer o que ele quisesse porque realmente gostava da expressão em seu rosto.

...

É hora de ir embora e Hinata está morrendo. Ele está morrendo. Eu tô dizendo que ele tá morrendo, tá?

Hinata tropeçou seu caminho até a porta, tendo voltado para suas próprias roupas agora, tardinha do lado de fora.

Mas, sabe. Sabe?

— Espera, o que você tá fazendo? — Hinata perguntou, já suando.

Kageyama virou para ele, ainda segurando a porta aberta. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— O quê?

Hinata engasgou em suas palavras. Ah, Deus.

Kageyama, com a jaqueta fechada até o pescoço, pronto para levá-lo para casa. Hinata respirou pesado.

— Quer dizer. Eu estou indo para casa. Né? Casa.

Kageyama o olhou como se não entendesse.

— Sim, e eu estou te levando. — Jesus Cristo amado.

Hinata teve de controlar seu sorriso, e quão torto ficaria se ele deixasse-o aparecer. Kageyama pareceu perceber o que tinha acabado de dizer.

— Ah. — Ele disse — Bem.

Hinata o assistiu nesse meio sonho enquanto Kageyama fechava a porta atrás de suas costas e virava para ele completamente, encarando-o.

Olhos azuis brilhantes e uma cabeça virada depois, Hinata começou a derreter numa velocidade preocupante.

— Até o ponto de ônibus?

Hinata não tinha certeza da expressão em seu rosto naquele momento.

Kageyama estava ali, o encarando, calmo e composto, como se não soubesse o significado de suas palavras.

Hinata percebeu que fazia um pouco de sentido ele não saber.

— Claro. — Ele piou.

...

Hinata fechou a porta atrás de si e encarou sua frente, onde sua irmã estava, no momento, o encarando de volta e segurando o controle da televisão nas mãos.

De cara vermelha, Hinata exclamou:

— Oi!

Natsu arqueou ambas suas sobrancelhas e correu para a sala.

— Mãe, onii-chan tá agitando esquisito de novo!


	5. Kageyama Tobio está apaixonado por Hinata Shouyou

Hinata sentou ao lado de Natsu no sofá, seus olhos grudados na televisão como um adolescente assistindo pornô pela primeira vez. Apesar de estar ligada, Natsu nem olhava para ela, jogando algo que tinha instalado no celular de Hinata.

— Se o Kageyama viesse aqui de novo, — Hinata começou, suando — O que você acha?

Natsu deu de ombros, como se estivesse apenas metade o escutando. Alguns segundos depois, quando a música tema do jogo tinha acabado, ela o deu uma olhadela e voltou a apertar a tela do celular.

— Você quer o ver, não é? — Natsu perguntou, relaxadamente, como se ela já soubesse de tudo.

Mesmo sabendo que esse não era o caso, Hinata se tornou vermelho como água de beterraba. O jeito que Natsu estava escorregando do sofá com o quão concentrada ela estava, de língua para fora, só adicionava ao consciente de que ele não deveria se preocupar.

Hinata se preocupou com o quão óbvio que ele estava sendo, se até Natsu conseguia perceber.

Ele tentou falar de novo.

— Você... Quer vê-lo também?

— É. — Natsu respondeu imediatamente.

Ela pareceu perceber algo logo depois. Natsu se virou para Hinata de olhos enormes, e deu alguns pulinhos para o lado dele no sofá.

— Na verdade, olha! — Ela exclamou e passou o celular de Hinata para ele — Não parece com ele?

Hinata encarou seu próprio celular e sentiu um penicar na nuca.

O jogo aberto era um de ídolos, ou talvez demônios, ou talvez anjos, ou só meninos do ensino médio normais, um grupo de quase vinte meninos sobre a tela. E, bem, no centro tinha esse menino alto, esguio, de olhos azuis e franja cortadinha.

Hinata quase suspirou.

— É, parece mesmo com ele. — Ele disse — É um pouco assustador.

Natsu abriu um sorrisinho para ele e puxou o celular de volta para ela, voltando a apertar um monte de botões como se custasse sua vida.

Alguns segundos depois, Hinata abriu a boca de novo.

— Como que você joga? — Ele perguntou.

Natsu, muito ocupada, deu de ombros.

— Não sei.

Hinata franziu a testa.

— Então como...?

Natsu o olhou de novo.

— Eu vi o Kageyama e baixei.

Hinata segurou um sorriso bem longe da boca.

— Não é o Kageyama.

Natsu o ignorou.

— Aqui fala que ele é um príncipe.

Quando uma segunda música tema começou, Hinata desistiu de tentar conversar com ela. Ele voltou a encarar a televisão, dessa vez muito mais calmo, e meio perturbado.

Realmente parecia com Kageyama. E ele não tinha certeza das implicações de um jogo direcionado a meninas em seu celular quando Kageyama inevitavelmente olhasse, muito menos quando ele se perguntasse se estava olhando para um espelho.

Ele suspirou, e Natsu olhou para ele.

— Você vai ligar pra ele? — Ela perguntou — Você acha que ele vai gostar se eu mostrar pra ele?

Hinata virou a cabeça para ela, olhando para a tela brilhante de seu celular, e de volta para ela.

— É.

Ele se levantou e passou a andar até a porta, sangue correndo para as bochechas.

— Ah, espera! — Natsu exclamou — Qual delas?

Hinata também não tinha certeza.

...

Hinata encarou o teto, segurando o celular perto do rosto, pela terceira vez naquele mês.

Ele não sabia o que era tão difícil sobre mandar mensagens para Kageyama, o ligar como antes deles começarem a namorar, como se ele não tivesse o beijado por trinta minutos, pressionado contra a parede de seu quarto.

Com pés cobertos no tapete e coragem tremida, ele levantou a cabeça da cama e começou a andar.

Ele nem ao menos tentou mandar mensagem, seu nervosismo esfaqueando sua garganta no mero pensamento de ter de esperar pela resposta escrita devagar de Kageyama. Ele ligou e, surpreendentemente, Kageyama atendeu na segunda batida.

— Oh. — Foi o que Hinata ouviu primeiro, a voz de Kageyama soando longe mesmo quando ele pressionou o celular mais perto da orelha — Você me assustou.

Hinata, se sentindo pouco embaraçado, não pôde evitar o sorrisinho que viajou por seu rosto.

— Desculpa.

Kageyama, no entanto, não pareceu ter escutado seu resmungo. Ele fazia barulho, segurando o celular com pouca gentileza, provavelmente.

— Nee-chan. — Ele o ouviu dizer, baixo mas alto o suficiente para o som aparecer. E mais uma vez, depois de ser ignorado. Aparentemente. Uma terceira vez não foi escutada mas a voz de Kageyama um pouco mais alta, e um pouco mais séria — Miwa.

Miwa, Hinata conseguia perceber, não estava apenas ignorando seu irmão e estava genuinamente distraída com algo. Ele ouviu o som baixo de sua voz e, de repente, o que a barreava desapareceu.

Secando o cabelo na sala de novo?

— Desculpa. — Kageyama disse, e Hinata se perguntou se ele tinha a assustado como ele tinha feito anteriormente — Eu ia só falar que vou atender essa ligação.

Por um segundo, Hinata ficou em pé, sem respirar, esperando pela resposta de Miwa em completo silêncio.

— Ligação? — Ela perguntou e fez um barulho que Hinata não sabia o que significava. Pelo barulho que Kageyama fez depois, ele percebeu que estava fazendo cara feia — Do Shouyou-kun?

Hinata cobriu a boca com uma mão, mesmo que nenhum dos dois estivessem prestando atenção nele.

— Não o chame assim. — Kageyama disse imediatamente, como alguns segundos antes. E, sem seu consentimento, Hinata começou a corar novamente — Eu só estou te falando pra você não perguntar depois.

Miwa assobiou por um tempo e Kageyama reclamou com algumas palavras que Hinata não pôde ouvir. Um segundo depois, Kageyama deixou um suspiro alto escapar.

Miwa falou como se tivesse recebido um prêmio.

— Bom, vai vai. — Ela disse — Você não quer deixá-lo esperando ainda mais, né?

Kageyama tossiu meio apertado, antes de a agradecer. A risada de Miwa com a hesitação dele foi mais alta que o normal.

— Obrigado, quem?

Naquele momento, Hinata teve certeza de que Miwa sabia que ele ainda estava escutando. E, como se estivesse fazendo um favor para ele, Miwa começou a implicar Kageyama com algo que só parecia importar na frente de Hinata.

— Obrigado, onee-chan. — Kageyama disse, roboticamente, e suspirou um segundo depois — Você é um pé no saco.

Miwa fez um barulho de novo e, de alguma forma, Hinata estava sorrindo quando Kageyama o chamou mais uma vez.

— Hey. — Ele murmurou, depois de um pouco mais de barulho da parte dele.

Hinata se perguntou se ele tinha saído da sala e se ele estava, de fato, sozinho no corredor de sua casa.

Ele encarou o teto e deixou o ar sair.

— Parece que você tá se divertindo. — Hinata falou para ele, quase sentindo o respirar de Kageyama em sua orelha, e a risadinha que ele deixou escapar.

— Pra você, deve parecer.

Hinata resmungou porquê não conseguia discordar do comentário.

— O que foi? — Kageyama perguntou, depois de alguns segundos do silêncio de Hinata.

— Ah. Uh, não, é só que. — Hinata embolou-se, não confirmando as palavras que queriam sair de sua boca.

— Você queria ouvir minha voz? — Kageyama perguntou, não muito mais que dois litros de sarcasmo escorrendo por sua garganta.

— Gah! — Foi a resposta de Hinata — Cala a boca!

Hinata sentou no chão ao lado de sua cama, e encarou o teto do quarto que dividia com Natsu.

— Eu só queria te ligar. — Hinata murmurou, brincando com a ponta da unha — Talvez, ver se você gostaria de vir aqui?

Hinata foi deixado sozinho por alguns segundos de silêncio, que nem a respiração de Kageyama passou sem se machucar.

— Sério? — Kageyama perguntou, meio minuto depois, como se nunca tivesse imaginado que Hinata diria algo parecido para ele.

Hinata se sentiu ainda mais envergonhado pela reação dele.

— Bom, desculpa por pensar em você o tempo todo.

Ah.

Um minuto maior de silêncio deitou-se sobre eles, do qual foi terminado abruptamente pela risada de Kageyama. Hinata o ouviu claramente, até mesmo seu gesto teimoso de colocar a mão em frente da boca como se não quisesse que Miwa o escutasse pela porta.

— Ugh. — Foram as primeiras letras de Hinata depois de que seus sentimentos foram revelados meio cruamente.

— É como se você estivesse competindo consigo mesmo e deixando escapar.

Hinata fechou os olhos e suspirou, se deixando pesar mais sobre a carcaça da cama.

— Bem, é verdade que eu quero te ver. — Ele disse, mais baixo que o normal — E que eu... Penso sobre você, bastante.

Kageyama respirou fundo, metade surpreso e metade como se tivesse esquecido que precisava respirar. Hinata ouviu, e quase sentiu em sua própria orelha, ao que Kageyama ajustou seu celular e encaixou-o apertado em sua bochecha.

— Eu sei. — Ele disse.

Hinata tinha certeza que ele sabia. O pensamento era horrível, e fantástico e ele nunca mais pensaria sobre outra coisa em sua vida.

— Na verdade, Miwa estava tentando me convencer de te ligar. Meia hora atrás. — Kageyama continuou, não percebendo o derrapamento de Hinata.

Hinata se perguntou, ainda encarando o teto, se Kageyama tinha reações que Hinata não sabia sobre. Podia Hinata fazer o coração de Kageyama bater tanto quanto o seu próprio?

— Então, a implicância de antes...?

Kageyama assoprou, e com ele, todo o sangue de Hinata foi parar em suas bochechas. Se não fosse certo que um humano não poderia entrar em combustão involuntária, ele teria certeza que seu cabelo estava em chamas.

— Bem. — Kageyama disse.

Hinata suspirou de novo e deitou no chão, membros molengas exceto pela mão segurando o celular em sua orelha.

— Você me irrita. — Hinata disse, quase sussurrando.

Ele não podia ter certeza mas ele tinha o sentimento de que Kageyama havia relaxado com sua frase, dado talvez até mesmo sorriso, e encostado na porta um pouquinho mais. A imagem quase o deu um aneurisma.

— O que eu fiz? — Kageyama perguntou, no mesmo tom de Hinata.

— Você tá só, — Hinata começou, suas bochechas queimadas pressionadas contra o chão frio e não em um espeto de carne — Muito calmo.

Kageyama fez um som baixo em sua garganta.

— Calmo?

Hinata piou um sim e passou a reclamar com força.

— Você fica sempre de cara séria. — Ele disse — Nem gagueja que nem eu.

Kageyama quase perdeu a batida com seu silêncio, mas deixou-se dizer a primeira coisa que pensou.

— Eu sei como ficar calado.

Hinata engasgou, e começou a rir um segundo depois.

— Isso é engraçado, considerando em quantas brigas você se envolveu por não saber fechar a boca.

Kageyama fez um som de novo, dessa vez parecendo pensar sobre as palavras de Hinata.

— Eu não sei que tipo de expressão eu tenho no meu rosto. — Ele disse, e rapidamente adicionou — Obviamente. — E então, começou de novo — Mas eu não estou calmo.

Hinata não esperava por uma resposta séria, então ele apenas esperou Kageyama terminar. Aquilo, aparentemente, levaria mais um tempo para pensar, como a última frase dele levou.

— Eu não lembro da última vez que estivesse calmo na sua frente. — Kageyama completou sua linha de pensamento, tão baixo que assustou Hinata mais do que se ele tivesse gritado.

Hinata se sentou, de olhos arregalados.

— O quê? — Ele exclamou.

Kageyama pareceu esquecer sobre sua respiração novamente.

— Quer dizer, — Ele começou e suspirou nem um segundo depois, do jeito que Hinata estava fazendo — Não... Eu falei isso, não falei?

Os dois escutaram a respiração um do outro por um tempo, ambos envergonhados com os próprios pensamentos.

— Se importa em elaborar? — Hinata perguntou quando Kageyama não obviamente continuou e se perguntou se era aquilo que ele queria dizer.

— Quer dizer, — Kageyama começou, repetiu, de um jeito que contava para Hinata que ele sabia exatamente quais suas próximas palavras eram, mas não tinha certeza sobre como elas soariam em sua boca — Não é como se eu tivesse começado a gostar de você só depois que você se confessou.

Hinata sentiu algo deslizando em sua orelha. Ele se preocupou que era seu cérebro.

— Não?

Kageyama engasgou.

— Claro que não, idiota. — Kageyama disse, quente — É claro que eu,

Hinata esperou, esbaforido, ao que o terceiro suspiro de Kageyama veio e fez o lado esquerdo inteiro de sua cabeça ficar meio dormente.

— É claro que eu comecei a gostar de você muito antes disso.

Hinata não tinha percebido o sorrisinho arrastando o seu caminho até seu rosto. Na verdade, ele também não tinha percebido Natsu o assistindo pela brecha da porta, com olhos brilhantes e segurando um amuleto da sorte.

— Quando? — Ele perguntou, zumbindo de dentro.

Ele ouviu Kageyama engasgar de novo, e fechou os olhos quando ouviu sua resposta vir gentil e envergonhada, não gritada e irritada como ele o esperava, já agora.

— De jeito nenhum que eu vou te falar. — Kageyama disse, e terminou a ligação.

Hinata ouviu as batidas finais dela, encarando o teto como se Kageyama fosse cair dele se ele se concentrasse o suficiente.

Ele ouviu seu toque, depois, alto em seu ouvido. Hinata levantou o celular para seu rosto com um susto, para olhar o que tinha recebido.

Uma única mensagem de Kageyama, sem emoji, sem pontos. Só duas palavras.

Eu vou  
 **De Kageyama Tobio**

E, um segundo depois, outra veio, como se Kageyama estivesse pensando sobre mandá-la ou não.

Daqui a pouco  
 **De Kageyama Tobio**

Hinata encarou para as duas mensagens como se ele tivesse sido abduzido por aliens por um tempo e se jogou no chão quando Natsu abriu a porta, impaciente, com o amuleto da sorte apertado nas mãos.

— Ele virá? — Ela exclamou e começou a chacoalhar Hinata quando ele simplesmente olhou para ela, resmungou e voltou a derreter no chão.

...

Hinata não conseguia parar de pensar no jeito que a expressão de Kageyama se iluminou quando eles se encontraram, ambos se encarando na porta como duas crianças do fundamental se conhecendo antes do almoço.

Ele assistiu seu cabelo ser bagunçado pelo vento, roupas finas que provavelmente já começaram a rodar em seu armário para o inverno, camiseta e um casaco enorme por cima prova o suficiente. Hinata mal conseguia ver as pontas dos dedos de Kageyama.

Kageyama suspirou, com esse meio sorriso na boca.

— Nós somos ridículos. — Ele disse e Hinata não conseguiu desviar a risada da garganta.

Sim, eles eram mesmo. Enquanto felizes e confortáveis, completamente sem saber o que dizer quando não estavam correndo numa quadra dez vezes maior que o quintal de Hinata.

Hinata enganchou seu dedo na manga do casaco de Kageyama e o puxou para dentro da casa, se surpreendendo por não soltar nem depois de fechar a porta. Eles ficaram em pé no corredor por um tempo; com a mão de Hinata em volta de seu pulso, Kageyama encarou.

— O quê? — Ele perguntou.

Kageyama imediatamente olhou para o outro lado.

— Nada.

Hinata respirou. Sem olhar, ele deixou a mão escorregar um pouco mais baixo e empurrou a manga de Kageyama para o lado para segurar sua mão. Hinata não podia ter certeza, mas ele jurava que a orelha de Kageyama se mexeu quando checou a expressão dele.

— Sério? — Hinata perguntou.

Kageyama quase sorriu.

— Não.

Hinata também não tinha certeza se Kageyama estava com tanta vontade de abrir a boca como ele estava. Ele não sabia se Kageyama tinha coisas para dizer, coisas que ele queria ter certeza que Hinata sabia.

Por quase dois minutos, Hinata não conseguia fazer o pinicar de seus lábios ir embora, a mão de Kageyama gentil e sem se mover contra seu palmo. Ele esperou para ver se Kageyama planejava falar algo. Ele planejava.

— Eu não posso dizer que tenho certeza de quando que eu comecei a gostar de você, — Ele começou, encarando adiante do corredor — Ou o que exatamente você gosta sobre mim mas.

Hinata se virou para olhá-lo e, como se encará-lo no rosto vermelho fosse pior que em seus olhos, ele virou para o corredor, também.

— Eu gosto de você. — Kageyama disse — Eu quero te ver, e ouvir sua voz. Também. — Kageyama deu uma olhadela em Hinata e se assustou em olhar para o outro lado de novo quando viu a expressão feliz que ele estava fazendo — Eu só, uh, não...

Sim, Hinata entendia agora. Ele entendia e o bater de seu coração não era de surpresa.

— Eu, bom, isso não é legal mas, — Kageyama continuou e Hinata percebeu que ele estava se forçando um pouco — Eu fico um pouco aliviado que ninguém te vê como eu te vejo.

Kageyama, surpreso por suas próprias palavras, fez um esforço visível em parar de falar, escondendo a boca em uma das mãos. Hinata o encarou, admirado.

— Como... Como que você me vê?

Kageyama virou para ele e se tornou um tom barulhento de vermelho quando Hinata ajeitou seus dedos em suas mãos emaranhadas. Ele engoliu em seco e Hinata, xingando por seu atraído por aquilo, encarou-o com um pouco mais de atenção.

— Huh? — Kageyama deixou escapar depois de um segundo se perdendo na expressão de Hinata, e um pouco mais obviamente sabendo suas próximas palavras — Não, bem, eu, — Ele disse.

Hinata não moveu um músculo, se sentindo ainda mais elétrico que o normal.

Ele se perguntou se Kageyama só estava falando tudo aquilo por causa da ligação daquela manhã. Como se para provar que, de fato, ele não ficava calmo ao lado de Hinata. Ou, que ele estava simplesmente o mostrando, o deixando ver; algo que Hinata tão desesperadoramente queria ver.

Kageyama mordeu os lábios e estava prestes a falar algo de novo quando Natsu escorregou e bateu na porta, caindo de bruços no corredor. Hinata não sabia se ela estava anteriormente escutando a conversa deles ou simplesmente encostada na porta esperando o momento certo para pular fora, então ele preferiu não pensar mais sobre.

Natsu quase começou a flutuar de felicidade ao ver os dois, e se levantou na velocidade da luz para atravessar o corredor.

— Tobio! — Ela gritou.

Hinata se assustou e percebeu que Kageyama não tinha soltado a mão dele. Ele soou um soluço falso e Kageyama virou-se para mandá-lo um olhar torto, ainda rosado nas bochechas.

Natsu os encarou como se tivesse sido prometida algo importante. Percebendo que eles não tinham, Kageyama agachou-se em frente dela e ela pareceu satisfeita.

— Aqui. — Ela disse.

Kageyama estendeu a mão e deixou-a segurar por um tempo, como se estivesse suspeitando que ele não aceitaria o presente dela. Ele sorriu quando Natsu o encarou de olhos cerrados.

— Meu amuleto da sorte. — Ela o contou. Natsu levantou a cabeça para olhar para seu irmão e depois para Kageyama, sorrindo — Eu estou te dando.

Kageyama, surpreso, não a deu nenhuma resposta por um tempo. Ele deixou-a derrubar o que quer que ela estivesse segurando em sua mão, Natsu balançando de nervosismo. Hinata teve medo deles serem tão parecidos quanto Kageyama e Miwa eram, também.

Ele morreria se Kageyama mencionasse aquilo.

Natsu deu um tapinha na mão dele, apenas o suficiente para fazê-lo voltar de seu sonho acordado.

Era um chaveiro de sapo, com a sua tinta já riscada e a corrente torta. Kageyama percebeu que ela realmente o considerava um amuleto da sorte e que estava o dando, seja por qual que for o motivo, esperando que ele ficasse tão feliz quanto ela.

Tirando a parte do Band-Aid rosa em volta de uma rodela da corrente, Kageyama realmente começou a pensar no amuleto como algo fascinante.

— Você tem certeza? — Ele perguntou, de qualquer forma.

Natsu assentiu com ânimo, rosto rosa e alegre. Kageyama fechou a mão em volta no chaveiro, então, e a lançou outro sorriso.

Ele só percebeu que ainda estava segurando a mão de Hinata quando puxou sua própria do aperto dele, e mexeu na franja de Natsu com um dedo.

— Obrigado.

Natsu olhou para o irmão dela de novo e colocou uma expressão convencida no rosto. Kageyama não podia dizer que estava surpreso.

Hinata se inclinou e deu um peteleco na orelha dela.

— Eu não vou ligar pro Kageyama depois pra pedir de volta, viu.

Natsu arregalou os olhos, horrorizada.

— Não vou pedir de volta!

Hinata cruzou os braços e levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Verdade?

Natsu se preparou para correr.

— Eu devia, pra você ter uma desculpa pra ligar pra ele!

Hinata encarou, sem saber o que dizer, ao que ela correu e pulou pela mesma porta pela qual ela tinha caído alguns minutos atrás.

Kageyama não mencionou o assunto, mesmo que ele realmente quisesse.

...

Natsu, com a bola ainda nas mãos, fez um show de se ajoelhar na grama e escorregou no meio dele, acabando por jogar a bola para cima e cair no chão.

Ela dormiu depois de dois segundos. Hinata a encarou, pouco entretido.

— Jesus, — Kageyama disse, incrivelmente monocórdico para a quantidade de preocupação em seu rosto — Ela tá bem?

Hinata sorriu um pouquinho, mesmo que Kageyama não pudesse o ver. Ele se levantou, com Natsu em seus braços, o rosto dela contra seu pescoço, e se virou para Kageyama.

— Ela tá bem. — Hinata piou, quentura voltando para seu rosto — Relaxa.

Ele pensou um pouco e se perguntou se eles estavam no ponto de poder conversar confortavelmente sobre qualquer coisa. Com sua primeira resposta sendo um rápido não, ele tentou, de qualquer forma.

Hinata chegou mais perto de Kageyama e olhou para baixo, em seu rosto, no jeito em que ele estava ajoelhado na grama do jardim, sem suas meias e jaqueta, a franja uma bagunça depois de horas de Natsu o puxando de um lado ao outro.

Ele levantou uma mão e a empurrou no cabelo dele, se satisfazendo com o jeito que ele virou a cabeça para permitir a ação.

— Ela estava animada em te ver, — Ele respirou e tentou seu melhor — Tobio-kun.

Kageyama imediatamente reagiu com seu nome, como esperado. Mas, diferente das outras vezes, ele não desviou o olhar ou tossiu uma pergunta fraca para ele.

Ele encarou, vermelho brilhante, engoliu em seco e assentiu, deixando seu olhar investigar a figura adormecida de Natsu. Kageyama deixou ar escapar de sua boca, como se estivesse aliviado sobre algo.

— Isso é... Bom. — Ele disse.

Hinata quase soltou Natsu para abraçá-lo e nunca mais soltar. Ele resistiu, no entanto, e simplesmente abriu um sorriso para ele, enrolando uma mecha de cabelo dele num dedo.

— Você estava preocupado?

Kageyama pareceu surpreso, seus olhos voltando para o rosto de Hinata.

Hinata, de repente, se lembrou do jogo. E, vendo-o ali, ajoelhado, de cabeça levantada... Hinata investigaria aquele príncipe um pouco mais.

— Eu não deveria? — Kageyama perguntou, aturdido.

Hinata o encarou, ambos seus corpos se aquecendo. Ele não pôde evitar mas sorrir.

Kageyama estava se preocupando com a aprovação de sua família, como seu namorado?

— Tobio-kun, — Ele implicou, de novo — Eu acho que já gostamos de você o suficiente.

Não me faça me apaixonar ainda mais foi uma frase silenciosa que Hinata não tinha certeza que Kageyama escutou.

Ele acariciou a bochecha de Kageyama pelo tempo que ele ficou sem saber o que dizer, e se virou um segundo depois.

Só Deus sabe o que aconteceria se ele continuasse olhando o rosto de Kageyama daquele jeito, corado, o olhando de baixo, sentado em seus tornozelos.

Hinata colocou Natsu na cama e desabou no chão por um minuto.

...

— Sabe, — Hinata disse, quando ele pensou estar seguro o suficiente para.

Kageyama estava virado de costas para ele, descalço na cozinha, bebendo água de sua caneca favorita como uma criança que só podia voltar a brincar depois de se hidratar, tenso em frente da pia.

— Hm? — Kageyama resmungou, quase se afogando em seu último gole como se estivesse preocupado que fosse desaparecer. Hinata o esperou.

Ele se inclinou na mesa e esperou pelo suspiro de Kageyama antes de colocar a caneca de volta na pia, dando a volta na mesa e parando atrás dele.

Kageyama mal teve tempo de olhar sobre seus ombros antes de Hinata dar o passo final e o abraçar pela cintura, pressionando sua bochecha nas costas dele.

Ele fez um som e tossiu, em nada, e Hinata ficou meio satisfeito.

— Wa? — Foi a primeira sílaba de Kageyama como um bebê e a última, nesse momento.

Hinata sorriu e encostou a testa no ombro de Kageyama.

— Você ainda não me contou como me vê. — Ele disse, dedos arrastando no estômago de Kageyama por cima da blusa.

Hinata o sentiu tensionar um pouco. Kageyama respirou fundo e apertou as mãos na pia com mais força.

— Me deixe, — Ele disse — Me deixe virar.

Hinata não tinha certeza de onde eles estavam indo com aquilo. Certamente, para um lugar não muito saudável para seu coração, honesto e cor-de-rosa, e meio apertado nas calças. Hinata trabalhou seu cérebro para não pensar sobre.

Ele deu um passo para trás, com os braços ainda em volta de Kageyama, e sentiu as pontas de seus dedos brigando com a blusa de Kageyama ao que ele se virou, devagar mas realmente.

Era branca e fina e mostrava bastante. Hinata quase poderia ver o coração de Kageyama batendo contra seu peito se ele olhasse o suficiente. Ele não tinha certeza sobre a sensação de quentura em seu estômago.

Nem Kageyama tinha, aparentemente. Hinata estava esperando com que ele continuasse a falar, naquele mesmo tom baixo, envergonhado, gentil. Em troca, ele recebeu as mãos de Kageyama em seu rosto e o sentimento de que ele estava pressionando ainda mais perto, antes de fechar os olhos.

Kageyama beijava como se eles estivessem brigando, rolando na grama, nervoso e absolutamente em todo lugar. Hinata não tinha certeza de quanto tempo ele ficou ali, nos braços dele, pressionado nele, respirando como se tivesse esquecido como.

Só quando os dedos de Hinata moveram na cintura dele que Kageyama voltou para a realidade, se inclinando para trás um pouco, quase nada, e encarou o rosto sonhador de seu namorado.

Hinata se mexeu de novo e Kageyama fez nada mas se assustar, seus olhos viajando por Hinata inteiro.

Kageyama encarou por um longo segundo, em silêncio completo, antes de se inclinar para frente de novo. Hinata se sentiu meio torto.

— Não pense que vai escapar me beijando. — Hinata suspirou na boca de Kageyama, milímetros antes de ser beijado de novo. Ele quase se deixou cair no chão.

— Não estou tentando. — Kageyama disse, tão sem ar quanto parecia.

Hinata encarou um pouco, um sorriso puxando os cantos de seus lábios. Histérico, vibrando, embaixo das pupilas enormes de Kageyama. Hinata engasgou em uma tosse quieta.

— Eu gosto de você. — Kageyama disse, ainda mais baixo dessa vez, com dificuldade de fazer as palavras saírem de sua boca. Dessa vez, por outra razão.

Hinata vibrou um pouco enquanto era beijado mais uma vez, inconscientemente deslizando uma das mãos em baixo da blusa de Kageyama. A pele dele parecia fogo de fogueira.

— Eu gosto de você. — Kageyama repetiu, tremido — Eu te acho lindo. Eu não posso evitar em querer ficar com você. Eu fico aliviado que ninguém é tão surpreso com a sua aparência como eu.

Hinata encarou, sem saber o que dizer. Ele não parecia poder parar logo.

— Que ninguém se sente assim com seu toque, e com seu olhar e com sua atenção. — Kageyama engoliu em seco e piscou algumas vezes — Eu fico feliz que eu sou a pessoa que você gosta. Eu gosto de você. Isso que eu quero dizer quando,

A mão de Kageyama deslizou do rosto de Hinata para o seu pescoço, e Hinata sentiu o suspiro dele em sua franja.

— Isso que eu quero dizer quando eu digo que gosto de você. Eu te vejo dessa forma.

Hinata encarou, e encarou e encarou. Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, com as costas de Kageyama pressionadas contra a pia, as mãos de Hinata na cintura de Kageyama, e Kageyama queimando sobre o olhar surpreso de Hinata.

Ele não tinha nada para dizer que podia competir com a confissão de Kageyama. Pela primeira vez, ele não tentou competir, então.

— Tobio, — Ele disse — Você realmente gosta de mim, huh?

Kageyama o beijou até que ele estivesse muito tonto para continuar em pé.

★

Hinata estava com as mãos nos bolsos, ansiedade escalando sua nuca como uma aranha peluda. Ele assistiu, com o cérebro meio torcido, ao que Kageyama passou sua bolsa pela cabeça, seus cabelos não voltando para o lugar enquanto ele tentava enfiar o casaco em sua bolsa muito cheia.

— Eu estava pensando num encontro. — Hinata disse, quando pareceu que Kageyama tinha parado de brigar com sua bolsa e simplesmente deixou o casaco pendurado sobre o zíper aberto.

Kageyama o lançou uma olhadela antes de virar para o outro lado. Hinata não sabia porquê mas o jeito que seguiu os passos deles ao sair da quadra foi quase automático.

— Com quem? — Kageyama perguntou.

Em um segundo, os pensamentos de Hinata chegaram a um fim. Ele parou de andar e encarou a nuca de Kageyama até ele perceber seu lado solitário, e virar para olhá-lo.

— O quê? — Kageyama teve o nervo de perguntar.

Hinata encarou um pouco mais, se perguntando se aquela era a ideia de Kageyama de implicância. Infelizmente, não havia um traço de humor em seu rosto e, com quão tensos seus ombros estavam, Hinata podia só imaginar que ele não tinha percebido o sentido de suas palavras.

— Com quem mais? — Hinata não conseguiu segurar sua língua e, por um segundo, quase abriu um sorriso com os olhos arregalados de Kageyama — Você é meu único namorado.

Kageyama parou para pensar nas palavras confiantes de Hinata, de repente ficando surpreso, como uma criança de dois anos aprendendo a ler sua primeira palavra.

— Ah. — Ele disse.

Hinata não pôde evitar a risada escandalosa que saiu de sua boca, dois segundos o suficiente para ele segurar seu estômago e ajoelhar no chão.

— Que diabos? — Ele chiou, sua voz quebrando pelo menos três vezes — Quem mais você achou que eu iria pedir?

Kageyama o assistiu em silêncio, orelhas rosa-cereja.

Ele não tinha certeza de quando Hinata pararia de dar risada então simplesmente andou até ele, o puxando pelo braço até que ele se levantasse de novo, ainda tremendo com riso.

Enquanto vermelho no rosto e desconfortável, Kageyama simplesmente encarou até Hinata se acalmar, o outro menino não percebendo a outra mão agarrava na dele durante.

Eles ficaram em pé ali, em silêncio quente e grudento.

— Eu não me importo.

Hinata encarou suas mãos, suadas e de pele áspera, o dedão de Kageyama sobre seus dedos como se ele fosse Cinderela no final do baile, segurando sua chance para uma última dança.

— O quê? — Hinata perguntou.

Kageyama não era uma pessoa críptica. Enquanto ele tinha problemas com suas palavras, Hinata descobrira que ele não escondia tantas coisas assim.

— Em não ter nenhum plano. — Ele disse — Só ter você junto é...

E era esquisito, o sentimento que ele sabia das coisas.

Ele já sabia, sabia que Kageyama gostava dele, de sua presença.

Vendo-o tão claramente, o ouvindo dizer ainda fazia seu coração arrastar pela garganta. Hinata se tornou um tom de vermelho que mancharia se fosse vinho.

— Sério? — Ele perguntou. Hinata não podia evitar.

Kageyama o encarou, de boca apertada e trêmula. Hinata quase sorriu quando Kageyama continuou olhando, suas pupilas movendo por seu rosto como pebolim.

Por mais que ele estivesse se comportando, Hinata pôde ver a mudança no rosto de Kageyama quando ele segurou sua mão um pouquinho mais forte, e respirou pela boca.

A outra mão de Kageyama estava em cima de sua jaqueta, como se ele fosse voltar a enfiar ela na bolsa caso não conseguisse tirar as palavras da boca.

— ... Sim.

Ufa.

Hinata se sentiu um pouco feliz com a vitória de Kageyama. Mas, enquanto ele tinha conseguido dizer o que estava pensando, sua expressão piorava a cada segundo.

Seu sorriso se tornou meio torto.

— Okay, então. — Hinata disse, com dificuldade.

Kageyama o olhou no rosto, de novo. Enquanto sua expressão não relaxou, as mãos dele o fizeram. O sangue de Hinata em suas bochechas se tornou roxo quando Kageyama segurou em sua outra mão e acariciou sua palma.

— Esse sábado? — Ele conseguiu dizer, de qualquer forma, achando seu próprio nervosismo engraçado — Você sai comigo?

Hinata esperou, pacientemente, ao que os pregos voltavam ao lugar na cabeça de Kageyama. De sobrancelhas arqueadas e o rosto tão corado quanto o de Hinata, ele respondeu desesperadamente.

— Sim!

Hinata não foi rápido o suficiente de impedir o piado animado de sair de sua boca, e teve de virar de costas com a mão na boca quando Kageyama o encarou, surpreso.

...

— Você já namorou alguém antes? — Hinata perguntou, de repente, seu ombro empurrando contra o de Kageyama.

— Presta atenção em volta. — Kageyama disse, imediatamente — Mostre algum respeito.

Hinata abriu um sorrisinho.

Estavam encarando o vidro de uma loja de joias, esperando o filme começando, anéis personalizados para casais brilhando no enorme banner.

— Você já?

Kageyama o lançou uma olhadela antes de olhar de volta para a loja, e agiu como se nada estivesse acontecendo quando ele puxou a mão de Hinata com um dedo tímido. Hinata o fez um favor e entrelaçou seus dedos.

— Não.

Hinata também tentou agir como se nada estivesse acontecendo, mas desistiu ao se tornar cor-de-rosa quando Kageyama começou a brincar com suas unhas.

— Nem no fundamental?

Kageyama se virou para ele e franziu as sobrancelhas. Hinata sorriu de novo.

Eles estavam matando tempo e essas eram as únicas coisas passando pela cabeça de Hinata.

— Mais uma. — Ele avisou — Porque você ficava me recusando, antes, quando eu te chamava?

Kageyama murmurou e olhou para o outro lado, como se não tivesse nada a ver com ele. Hinata o beliscou na cintura. Ele fez cara feia.

— Eu pensei que eu estava sendo muito óbvio. — Ele disse, como se quisesse o ter dito anos atrás. Talvez ele quisesse — Miwa percebeu então eu provavelmente estava.

Hinata quase tossiu.

— Miwa sabe?

Kageyama o olhou, horrorizado.

— Miwa sabe de tudo.

Hinata o encarou, se perguntando se suas próximas palavras puxariam alguma reação de Kageyama.

— Você gosta de mim desde essa época?

Nope. Nenhuma. Kageyama o olhou como se já tivesse esperando. Ele suspirou e respondeu.

— Não, desde antes. — Ele disse e encarou os anéis — Mas um certo alguém trabalhou duro pra nunca sair do meu lado.

Ah.

Hinata abriu um sorriso meio torto.

Kageyama o olhou de novo, então, quando a resposta de Hinata foi apenas silêncio. Ele não perguntou as palavras proibidas e Hinata ficou imensamente grato quando eles voltaram a encarar os anéis juntos, de novo.

Hinata sentiu o dedão de Kageyama pressionando contra sua unha e se perguntou quando, exatamente, que ele tinha começado a gostar de Kageyama.

No parque? Assistindo-o jogar?

Hinata o olhou e encarou um pouco, a franja de Kageyama balançando ao vento.

Na piscina?

Ah.

Mais uma vez, o coração de Hinata disparou com a lembrança de Kageyama nadando com o cabelo bagunçado, suas mãos quentes mesmo embaixo d'água.

Certamente, foi antes disso. Hinata aceitou a sensação desconfortável em seus shorts rápido demais para ser o começo.

Não querendo admitir para si mesmo, "desde o começo", Hinata parou de pensar no assunto.

...

— Kageyama, isso é só um pensamento mas, — Hinata disse, pressionado contra o espelho do provador, sem blusa — Você realmente está vindo forte hoje, huh?

Kageyama, que estava encarando seu peito nu por quase um minuto completo, ergueu suas sobrancelhas.

Eles estavam juntos no provador de uma loja de roupa, apertados no espaço pequeno, mal escondidos pela cortina preta que imitava uma porta para todo mundo, e ninguém ao mesmo tempo.

Kageyama tinha estendido a blusa de Hinata no gancho ao lado de sua cabeça e, não surpreendentemente, a que ele queria provar não estava em lugar nenhum para ser visto.

— Não posso? — Ele perguntou, meio preocupado.

Ele soou pelo menos metade honesto, e foi o suficiente para fazer o coração de Hinata vibrar.

— Quer dizer, — Hinata piou — Pode, mas... Eu só estou dizendo.

Kageyama encarou o rosto dele, com esse olhar de incredulidade. Ele se afastou um pouco mas Hinata ainda estava aflito que a mão dele, que estava em seu peito, pudesse sentir quão rápido seu coração estava batendo.

— Okay, então. Isso é só uma pergunta, mas — Kageyama começou, seu dedo inconscientemente acariciando a curva do pescoço de Hinata. Provavelmente — O que exatamente você acha que eu penso de você?

Hinata encarou o rosto dele, não sabendo como responder. Com uma expressão séria, Kageyama suspirou, e Hinata deixar escapar a primeira coisa que veio a mente.

— Uh, bem, quer dizer. — Ele deu uma risada meio trêmula, ainda pressionado no espelho, com a mão de Kageyama em seu peito — Como seu namorado, talvez?

As sobrancelhas de Kageyama foram parar na raiz de seu cabelo.

— Obviamente. — Ele disse — Como você diz, então. Como seu namorado, você acha que eu não sou atraído por você?

Por um segundo, Hinata permaneceu confuso sobre o que exatamente ele estava se referindo. Depois, ele ficou um pouco mais do que só sem saber o que dizer.

Kageyama, incrivelmente, deixou um bico tomar conta de sua boca. E enquanto Hinata hiperventilava, ele deslizou uma das mãos para o resto dele e pressionou um dedo em sua orelha.

— Eu já falei isso antes. — Kageyama resmungou, envergonhado mas com vontade de fazer Hinata o escutar — Eu gosto de você. Isso significa muitas coisas, lembra?

Hinata o encarou, de olhos arregalados, como se tivesse descoberto todos os segredos do universo. Kageyama suspirou de novo.

— Você não tinha entendido? — Ele perguntou — Idiota.

Hinata ficou em pé, quieto por um segundo, antes de levantar uma de suas mãos e cobrir a de Kageyama, em seu peito.

— Eu, — Ele começou, seu coração ameaçadoramente tentando pular de sua boca — Gosto do jeito que você parece, quando sua testa está aparecendo.

Kageyama assentiu devagar.

— Eu percebi.

Hinata o olhou, com as bochechas rosa-pink. Aquilo surpreendeu Kageyama.

— Eu nunca sei dizer o que você está pensando. — Ele disse — Então, me fala.

Kageyama de repente percebeu para onde aquela conversa estava indo, e que ele mais uma vez passaria os próximos cinco minutos bajulando Hinata.

Ele apertou a orelha de Hinata com o dedão, e Hinata abriu um sorriso meio torto.

— Eu odeio admitir mas, — Ele disse, e Hinata pulou um pouco quando o belisco foi para seu braço — O rosto que você faz quando está implicando comigo.

Ah.

Hinata encarou enquanto Kageyama continuava falando.

— Sua expressão quando você está animado. — Ele engoliu — Quando você se confessou.

Hinata, pela primeira vez em não muito tempo — que coisa estranha —, assistiu Kageyama fazer uma careta envergonhada, se tornar vermelho vivo.

Kageyama o olhou, firme e bravo. Um segundo depois, derreteu e suspirou. Hinata o lançou um sorriso confuso, mas feliz de qualquer forma.

— Eu gosto de você. — Kageyama resmungou, como se tivesse sido forçado em dizer tudo o que tinha tido — Eu estou dizendo isso faz um tempo. Você entendeu?

Hinata não tinha certeza se sua boca ainda era capaz de formar um sorriso sem tremer quando lançou outro para Kageyama, e enlaçou-o pela cintura.

— Sim.

Kageyama o olhou, de olhos pequenos e bochechas coradas. Hinata deslizou uma das mãos para as costas dele e o assistiu se assustar com o toque repentino.

— Eu, percebi que gosto de você não pensei em muito mais. — Com uma mentira branca passante, ele se perguntou se poderia ouvir Kageyama falar por um pouco mais — Quando eu disse que queria te abraçar. Você...?

Kageyama ergueu uma sobrancelha, devagar.

— Pensou sobre também? — Ele completou, com uma boa voz — Mesmo estando aqui, porque eu queria te beijar, para começo de conversa?

Hinata abriu outro sorriso tremido e Kageyama o lançou um olhar.

— O quê você quer escutar? Que eu gosto de você desde antes? — Kageyama, provavelmente inconscientemente, deixou sua boca aberta até estar pronto para a próxima frase — Que eu penso em você constantemente? Eu penso. Ou no fato que somos dois meninos, também. Eu não gosto de você apesar disso, mas por causa.

Hinata apertou seus braços ao redor de Kageyama e enterrou o rosto no peito dele.

Chamá-lo de culpado por não mostrá-lo seu rosto era alto preço, mas Hinata tinha certeza que todas as suas emoções estavam desenhadas em seu rosto. Só de pensar em tudo que Kageyama já havia visto era vergonhoso.

— Kageyama, — Ele murmurou contra a blusa dele, risada em sua voz — Eu não sabia que você era esse tipo de cara.

Kageyama fez um barulho, antes de puxar uma de suas orelhas. Não muito depois, os braços dele estavam em volta do pescoço de Hinata, seus torsos completamente pressionados um contra o outro.

— Cala a boca. — Ele disse — Eu não quero ouvir isso de você.

Hinata encostou seu queixo no ombro de Kageyama, vergonha o alcançando.

— Eu deveria te falar toda vez que eu gosto de algo? — Kageyama disse, de repente, seu registro mais baixo do que aquela conversa anteriormente era — Já você tem suas dúvidas.

Hinata tentou abraçá-lo ainda mais forte.

— Okay?

Quando Kageyama deixou um suspiro escapar, Hinata o sentiu na orelha, seu rosto abaixado como se quisesse pressionar suas bochechas.

— Eu gosto de te ter perto assim. — Ele disse — Eu gosto de te abraçar.

Hinata se afastou para olhá-lo.

Então, Kageyama se aproximou e encostou sua testa contra a de Hinata, de olhos fechados.

— Eu gosto do seu cheiro.

Hinata quase pulou.

— Eu acho que você está exagerando agora. — Ele reclamou — Tá querendo me matar?

Kageyama virou a cabeça de lado, o encarando com olhos preguiçosos.

— Pelo o que eu entendi até agora, — Ele disse — Você não pensa o mesmo sobre mim?

Hinata, querendo o socar e o beijar ao mesmo tempo, o pinicou na cintura. Kageyama mal reagiu.

— Como você saberia sobre isso?

Kageyama abriu um sorrisinho por meio segundo, antes de levar a mão para a curva do pescoço de Hinata mais uma vez e começar outro raciocínio. Hinata considerou aquilo uma micro-agressão.

— Palpite sortudo. — Ele murmurou — Já que eu sou seu namorado, afinal.

Hinata o encarou, mais uma vez, sem saber o que dizer.

Ele tinha descoberto que Kageyama era seu único namorado, e a razão por qual era apenas dele. Não porque Hinata estava competindo e ganhando de mais alguém, mas porque Kageyama gosta muito dele.

★

Hinata engoliu e olhou para Kageyama, seu rosto calmo e gentil como ele tinha se acostumado a ficar. Ele armazenou sua coragem bem perto do coração e deu um passo mais perto dele, com a desculpa que tinha uma multidão ao redor deles.

Kageyama o olhou então, olhos brilhando com os fogos de artifício, testa se revelando com brisa quente em sua franja. Ele assistiu olhos azuis enormes se assustarem com o som dos fogos, o assistiu ficar hipnotizado, o sentiu entrelaçar seus dedos propriamente.

Tudo isso veio de alguns dias atrás, do dia em que ele convidou Kageyama para o festival.

...

Era sexta-feira, um mês depois deles terem começado a namorar. De alguma forma, a volta para casa voltou a parecer normal. E também suas conversas durante o almoço, as brigas durante os jogos, ou Hinata escondendo a mão de Kageyama atrás de suas costas quando estavam na presença de alguém.

O que ainda era estranho eram as bochechas vermelhas de Kageyama quando Hinata deixava algo escapar de sua boca, o silêncio estranho de quando eles estavam pensando nas mesmas coisas, e agora.

Agora, entre o — vamos embora — e o — pensando melhor, vamos conversar um pouco mais —, sentados junto na calçada, tomando sorvete, em completo silêncio.

Kageyama não pareceu perceber que esse era um momento que Hinata ainda não estava acostumado com, perceba. Na verdade, ele parecia não estar pensando muito, olhando em volta enquanto mordia o picolé, em vez de lamber.

— Eu acho, — Hinata começou, se perguntando se aquilo era o tipo de coisa que ele deveria dizer — Eu acho que estou nervoso.

Kageyama se virou para olhá-lo, com parte de seu picolé ainda na boca. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, e esperou para ver se Hinata falaria algo mais.

— Por quê? — Ele perguntou quando apenas silêncio veio até ele.

Hinata encarou Kageyama, apenas para perceber que ele estava sério. Kageyama, com um ponto de interrogação enorme no meio da testa, o encarou de volta e Hinata não pôde evitar em abrir um sorriso torto.

— Bem... Porquê estamos namorando e tal, — Meio segundo depois, Kageyama pareceu perceber em que situação ele estava. Er, mais uma vez. De bochechas vermelhas, ele encarou Hinata enquanto ele continuava a falar — Eu fico nervoso quando estou com você.

Hinata gostava de momentos como aquele, mesmo que a queimação em sua pele fosse apenas desconfortável. Ele gostava de ter a atenção de Kageyama nele, seu nervosismo e vergonha pelas coisas que dizia.

— Quer dizer, não o tempo todo. — Hinata continuou, de alguma forma satisfeito com a expressão no rosto de Kageyama — É relaxante ao seu lado mas, as vezes...

Kageyama o encarou por mais alguns segundos, em silêncio, antes de desviar o olhar, Ele mordeu o picolé, seu rosto preso numa expressão envergonhada, orelhas cor-de-rosa.

— Não... — Ele disse, encarando o picolé como se ele tivesse cometido fraude fiscal — Não há o que fazer.

Algo sobre a voz de Kageyama naquele momento fez o coração de Hinata saltar mais alto do que já estava pulando. Mais um sorriso fez seu caminho até sua boca, e ele passou um silêncio com curto tempo de vida se sentindo envergonhado.

Hinata abriu a boca de novo.

— Você, — Ele disse, antes de realmente pensar no que estava dizendo — Quer ir no festival de fogos? Comigo?

Kageyama engasgou em sua própria saliva.

— Hah? — Ele disse.

— O quê— Ele disse.

Hinata assentiu mais uma vez.

As palavras precisaram de alguns segundos mais para fazer sentido para Kageyama. Quando fez, ele não soube o que dizer.

Hinata não tinha muita criatividade na hora de pensar em desculpas. Até então, ele fingiu limpar sujeira do rosto de Kageyama, ajustou o uniforme que ele vestia perfeitamente só para saber como sua mão sentiria nas costas de Kageyama.

A desculpa que o verão estava mais quente que o normal só para ter a chance de ficar com Kageyama por apenas um pouco mais, para o assistir se distrair e fazer careta para o picolé derretendo em suas mãos, ficar envergonhado com a imagem dele lambendo a mão, já estava ficando velha.

Imagine, Hinata pensou consigo mesmo, poder mostrar Kageyama para todos no festival, sem desculpas. Segurar em suas mãos em meio a multidão, o puxar para mais perto, ver os fogos de artifício brilhar em seu rosto.

As palavras saíram de sua boca mais rápido do que ele pôde pará-las.

— Você quer? — Hinata empurrou para fora.

Ele queria ouvi-lo dizer. Queria que Kageyama estivesse pensando nas mesmas coisas que ele estava, queria ouvi-lo o contar claramente para ele.

Kageyama, com seu picolé metade terminado e quase escorregando de sua mão, tinha seu rosto tão vermelho que Hinata se perguntando se ele estava se confessando mais uma vez.

Até certo ponto, ele estava.

— Eu. — Kageyama murmurou, se virando para Hinata mas não exatamente o olhando nos olhos — Bem... Sim.

Hinata o encarou por um minuto inteiro, de alguma forma não acreditando no que tinha acabado de escutar. Kageyama já tinha voltado a comer seu picolé, em mordidas curtas, como se fosse deixar algo escapar se abrisse muito a boca.

Hinata se inclinou, com borboletas dançando em seu corpo, e deitou sua testa nos ombros de Kageyama.

— Kageyama, você... — Hinata resmungou, mais sentindo do que vendo Kageyama virando seu rosto para olhá-lo — É muito fofo.

E ele sentiu em vez de ver quando Kageyama se surpreendeu com a frase.

Kageyama, irado, segurou o pulso de Hinata firme em seus dedos e o trouxe mais perto de si. Hinata, claro, não imaginou o que aquela ação significava.

Isso, até Kageyama morder o resto de seu picolé em uma única abocanhada. Hinata berrou e se afastou, podendo ver só a expressão irritada de Kageyama quando tentou proteger seu palito de picolé, agora, sem companhia.

Quer dizer, sua expressão irritada, e vermelha.

— Ah! Você comeu tudo quando eu não estava olhando!

Kageyama voltou a seu próprio picolé e, como se nada tivesse acontecido, continuou mordendo seu próprio picolé lentamente.

— Para de implicar comigo. — Ele murmurou.

Hinata se perguntou se seu rosto lembrava Kageyama de algo. Ele abriu um sorriso meio bobo.

Ah, ele pensou. Kageyama é realmente muito fofo.

Ele imaginou se sua mão estava melada demais para segurar a de Kageyama. E se desculpou, silenciosamente, sobre não poder parar de implicá-lo.

...

Ele tinha dito aquilo, claro, mas ele não podia possivelmente implicar com Kageyama enquanto não conseguisse tirar as palavras de sua boca.

Sem sabe o que dizer, com a imagem de Kageyama esperando em frente ao portão, seu longo pescoço e pouco de seu peito mostrando em, ah, um yukata.

Hinata parou no meio da rua, sua boca no chão, levitando por nervosismo.

Ele não estava esperando por muito. Claro, meio que era um encontro, os dois indo para o festival juntos, e sozinhos, pela primeira vez. E claro, Hinata estava vibrando desde aquela manhã, não conseguindo parar de pensar sobre Kageyama embaixo dos fogos de artifício por um único segundo.

Mesmo depois da reação de Kageyama para o convite dele, ele não tinha real certeza sobre como o menino se sentia sobre.

Kageyama se virou quase ao mesmo tempo que Hinata terminou seu monólogo, tremendo e vermelho no rosto. Eles se encararam por um tempo, antes de Kageyama franzir as sobrancelhas e Hinata sair de seu sonho acordado.

Ele andou até ele até que estivesse a três passos de distância de Kageyama, investigando seu rosto como se ele tivesse mais de dois olhos para olhar ao mesmo tempo.

Kageyama inclinou a cabeça, confuso com a reação de Hinata.

— O quê? — Ele perguntou.

Hinata o encarou um pouco mais antes de olhar o yukata dele, azul-escuro e longo, mas não longo o suficiente para cobrir os tornozelos de Kageyama, nem seus pulsos. Ele voltou a olhá-lo no rosto, alarmado, e continuou a virar vermelho vinho ao encarar Kageyama nos olhos pela primeira vez.

— Uh, bem, seu... Seu...

Sim, isso mesmo.

Hinata se perguntou, por meio segundo, de novo, se eles estavam em 1800 e Kageyama era o primeiro menino a o mostrar sua pele descoberta. Jesus Cristo.

Kageyama, finalmente percebendo o porque da cor das bochechas de Hinata, começou a derreter do mesmo jeito. E tom.

Hinata não tinha imaginado que Kageyama vestindo um yukata era uma opção. Ele pensou bastante sobre suas próprias roupas, e se sentiu envergonhado em contar o porque ele precisava de um yukata para a mãe dele, e com quem que ele iria para o festival que não poderia ser uma blusa e shorts.

— Foi ideia da minha irmã. — Kageyama disse, alto, envergonhado — Ela parece gostar esse tipo de coisa.

Hinata abriu um sorriso torto.

— Yukata?

Kageyama pareceu ainda mais encabulado.

— Me forçar a fazer as coisas.

Superentendível.

Hinta não pôde evitar, ao que ele encarava Kageyama, de levantar uma de suas mãos e a encostar no peito dele, sentir o material macio em sua palma.

Olhos ficaram em pé ali, em silêncio, por um segundo.

— Eu posso, — Kageyama começou.

A primeira reação de Hinata foi agarrar o yukata de Kageyama nas mãos, para fazê-lo parar de se mexer.

— Não. — Ele disse — Não mude de roupa.

Eles ficaram quietos mais uma vez, com Kageyama encarando o chão e os olhos de Hinata em todo lugar.

Kageyama suspirou de repente, sua mão indo segurar o pulso de Hinata — com a mão dele ainda pressionada em seu peito —. Ele abriu um sorriso meio cansado e, mais uma vez, como acontecia com ele mesmo, não percebeu o efeito que este mesmo teve em Hinata.

— Vamos.

Hinata só pôde dizer sim.

...

Hinata se sentia uma criança enquanto andava pelo festival, pressionado ao lado de Kageyama, segurando a ponta de seu yukata enquanto andavam juntos.

Ele não podia evitar, pensando que poderia se perder no meio na multidão caso se distraísse por meio segundo. Não que ele pudesse, nem por um segundo, tirar os olhos de Kageyama.

A única coisa que o fez foi uma pelúcia pendurada ao alto, acima de sua cabeça, de um azul que o lembrava de algo. Ele olhou para Kageyama e quase imediatamente virou a cabeça, percebendo de onde aquele pensamento tinha vindo.

De bochechas fritas sobre o azul do olhar de Kageyama, Hinata puxou-o para a banquinha até que estivessem perto o suficiente para olhar a pelúcia.

Kageyama, surpreendentemente, deixou-se ser levado e apenas observou-o ao que ele agachou-se ao lado do jogo, duas crianças ainda na fila para escolher o prêmio.

Kageyama se agachou ao seu lado e apoiou o rosto na mão.

— Você quer tentar uma vez? — Kageyama perguntou.

Hinata imediatamente o olhou, um sorriso enorme cobrindo seu rosto.

— Eu vou pegar um! — Ele confirmou.

Kageyama não fez nada mais que assisti-lo nas primeiras tentativas. Na sua nona, porém, ele teve que esconder o rosto no braço para abafar sua risada.

Hinata resmungou e, mais uma vez, errou.

— Para de rir! — Ele piou — Isso é bem difícil.

Kageyama o olhou, um sorriso ainda puxando o canto dos lábios. Hinata, se distraindo com ele por meio segundo, quase esqueceu que seu dinheiro estava em jogo.

Ele olhou feio para os peixes falsos coloridos, sua pequena linha de pesca tremendo em sua mão frouxa. Antes que ele pudesse tentar outra vez, Kageyama se inclinou nele e segurou sua mão.

Hinata pensou em perguntar para o dono da banca se tal assistência era permitida, mas imaginou que já o tinha dado dinheiro o suficiente para que ele deixasse aquela passar.

Ele assistiu Kageyama segurar sua mão, sem se mexer um músculo, deixando-se ser guiado. Quando Kageyama puxou seu pulso mais uma vez, em sua linha de pesca seguiu um peixe cor-de-rosa pendurado.

Hinata quase engasgou, pegando o peixe antes que ele caísse de volta na água, e correu para a frente buscar um prêmio. Só quando já estava lá, percebeu o que anteriormente Kageyama fez e começou a corar como ele fazia pelo mês todo.

Ao Hinata voltar abraçando uma enorme pelúcia, Kageyama começou a rir de novo.

— O que é isso, ainda? — Kageyama perguntou, penicando a pelúcia, olhos pequenos com humor.

Hinata segurou na frente dele, a movendo para identificar, realmente, o que era.

— Uma baleia, eu acho? — Ele disse — Talvez a Natsu goste.

Kageyama ficou quieto por um tempo, o encarando, antes de erguer uma sobrancelha.

— Eu pensei que você quisesse?

Hinata o olhou.

— Ah. — Ele disse — Bem.

Ele não podia possivelmente dizer que não era verdade. Porque era.

Kageyama o lançou um olhar cansado, e a mão que penicava a pelúcia foi para a bochecha de Hinata dessa vez.

— Então, fique com ela. — Ele disse — Podemos achar outro para Natsu.

Hinata o encarou, e se perguntou se ele percebia o quão manso estava sendo. Ele limpou a garganta e assentiu.

Kageyama abriu um meio sorriso, então.

— Você pode pegar sério, dessa vez.

Hinata berrou.

— Ei, eu estava quase conseguindo!

...

Kageyama acabou ganhando a próxima pelúcia também e Hinata parou de falar com ele por quatro minutos.

— Me deixa em paz. — Ele disse — Me deixe lamentar.

...

Quinze minutos depois do fim. Eles ainda estavam no mesmo lugar, de mãos dadas, a multidão do festival lentamente se dissipando.

Ele podia notar que Kageyama estava zumbindo também. Enquanto não era o primeiro encontro deles, não era o último. Hinata entendia o entusiasmo daquilo, um pouco.

Ainda tinham algumas vozes, o caminhar calmo de um casal de idosos, crianças assoprando bolhas, bancas e clientes dizendo seus adeus e professando suas promessas.

Kageyama segurou a mão de Hinata mais apertado.

— Porra. — Ele disse, quietinho — Eu gosto de você.

Hinata abriu um sorrisinho.

Eles estavam quase em sincronia. Ele não teve certeza quando que a bolha foi assoprada, nem quando ela estourou. Não quando eles estavam conversando baixinho, de mãos dados na rua quieta, brilho de suor nas bochechas e uma briza macia bagunçando seus cabelos; nem quando eles começaram a se apressar, excitação queimando em suas veias, corpos quase tropeçando o portão de Kageyama porque eles não pareciam saber como parar naquele momento.

Kageyama continuou. Ele continuou e continuou até que a cabeça de Hinata estivesse pressionada contra a parede em algum lugar abaixo de sua mão, quase não o vendo no corredor escuro.

Com seu coração pulando em seu peito, ele percebeu que eles não estavam sozinhos na casa. Ele podia ouvir o som do que parecia ser um programa de televisão, a voz de Miwa e de mais alguém coberta por risada quase não passando pela brecha da porta.

E lá estava ele, pressionado na parede, com o rosto de Kageyama a mínima distância do seu, segurando suas mãos como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Kageyama espremeu o espaço entre eles e o beijou, penicando a mão de Hinata ao ouvir o resmungo alto que ele deixou escapar. Hinata não pôde evitar em rir, algo que foi mais uma vez interrompido por Kageyama.

Dessa vez, Hinata deixou-o.

Ele não teve certeza quanto tempo eles passaram ali, mas pareceu ser bastante quando Kageyama se afastou e, com o rosto vermelho, disse:

— Desculpa.

Ainda era verão, e Hinata planejava dizer que essa era a única razão pela temperatura em que seu corpo se encontrava. A única razão, sim.

A única razão por estar suando ao ter sido puxado para dentro de casa, e beijado até que seus lábios formigassem. Ao que Kageyama o puxou pelo corredor, batendo na porta antes de revelar ambos para sua irmã e mãe no meio de uma noite do filme.

Fazer tudo aquilo com um rosto vermelho mas relaxado, mostrando o yukata para a mãe quando perguntado, e ficando quieto mas com um sorriso no rosto quando Hinata fora finalmente chamado.

Oferecer levar Hinata para casa como se fosse a coisa mais normal de se fazer. O desejar boa noite com palavras quase não ouvidas e ficar surpreso com o beijo que Hinata o deu no corredor, quando fizera a mesma coisa minutos atrás.

De repente segurar em suas mãos e corar, palavras alienígenas em sua boca em vez do — eu gosto de você — que parecia morar em baixo de sua língua.

— Eu... Te ligo depois.

Hinata se perguntou se Kageyama estava apaixonado nele. E, se esse fosse o caso, que Kageyama era fofo enquanto em apaixonado.

E, se o que todos vissem fosse o Kageyama que estava apaixonado por ele, ele entendia porque que Kageyama era tão popular.


End file.
